Chapter 1: Computer Glitch
by TigerlillianBJW15SO
Summary: Pewdiepie and Cry are experiencing mutual electrical problems and they are forced into an Amnesia game where failure means death. Will our heroes survive their encounter or will we lose Pewdie and Cry forever? Rated M for later content. Made while listening to: Cry's livestream 11/24/12
1. Computer Glitch

Chapter 1: Computer Glitch

The evening was dark and cold outside but inside Pewdie's apartment it was perfectly warm, and dimly lit by the lamp beside his computer. He was editing another video for '_The Witches House'_ when the lamp dimmed then lit up again. He looked up at his ceiling; searching for the answer. He shrugged his shoulders and continued working when the light dimmed then lit up again and repeated that a few more times.

Pewdie glared at his ceiling when he suddenly heard a chat on Skype open up and heard Cry's voice.

"Sup Pewds," he greeted; then yelped soon after.

"Hey, what's up Cry?" He was pleased to hear from his friend.

"I think I'm gonna have to shut off a few things because my house keeps getting these power surges and it sucks, my lights keep turning on and off and it's only a _matter of time_ before it gets creepy and dark in here." He emphasized _matter of time_ with a funny accent.

"You too; I just got one? My lights are kinda buggy." Pewdie reached over and toyed with the light for a moment before another surge made it do so and the light bulb burned out with a pop, making Pewdie jump and Cry laugh. Pewdie just put a hand into his sandy blond bangs and didn't look at his computer but his shoulders shook with laughter and a smile grew apparent on his face.

Cry laughed harder at the image of his friend.

"Nice dance Pewds!" he chuckled really hard.

"Thank you," Pewdie's computer began to glitch out with static but he could still here Cry. "Cry are you still there?"

"Yeah, my computer's like buggy or something, like Slender Man buggy."

"Mine too? Did you send a virus in the form of PORNOGRAPHY?" Pewdie elicited a laugh from Cry and he smiled his loading screen face as Cry calmed himself.

"I am fairly certain friend, I did not. Did Amnesia just pop up on your computer?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, why…?" Pewds tried to log out but it wouldn't respond.

"Because mine just did and I can't leave it." Cry's computer than made a disapproving beeping noise and Pewdie's soon did the same.

The two men's computers then began to navigate Amnesia of their own accord. "Pewdie, what's happening?"

"Ghosts…?" Pewdie offered.

"SPOOKS…!" Cry exclaimed.

The computer than opened a custom story uploaded by player 'Wild Lily Saber Tooth' and they both read the opening in unison.

"**Welcome to my castle gentlemen; you both have two different objectives.**

**Felix: Your objective is to defeat the barrels, collect your friends and escape the castle with Ryan at your side…dead or alive.**

**Ryan: Your objective is to defeat your own demons and survive the **_**special**_** surprises I've hidden in my castle for you.**

**Neither of you will be allowed to leave until your objectives have been completed. This isn't a game anymore gentlemen, it is a fight for your lives. You can die and there is no 'you must carry on'; when you die here it's over…unless I feel you've earned another chance.**

**I suggest you don't die…good luck."**

The next thing they knew a shock of electricity had shot up Cry's mouse and Pewdie's headphones and struck them both into a comatose state as they vanished in a flash of blue light.

The computer showed the Amnesia loading screen for the beginning of a new game.

A tiny pug walked up Pewdie's computer and looked around; no Pewdie to be seen. She whined, jumped up on to the chair and curled up where his scent was strongest and whined as she waited for her beloved owner to return home.

Then the loading screen faded to an image of a sandy haired man laying a dark hallway…unconscious as a loud growling approached.


	2. Finding Stephano

Chapter 2: Finding Stephano

**~Pewdie's POV~**

A throbbing, ache radiated through my head as I tried to force my heavy eyelids open. My cheek felt like it was pressed against a smooth square of concrete but…rougher of sorts. I heard a loud growl and cracked my eyes open just a little to see a Bro approaching from across a dark hallway, flanked by maroon curtains from the ceiling.

_**There is no 'you must carry on',**_

Mine and Cry's voice echoed in my head as I remembered the threat from the opening story. I sat up quickly and tried to back away down the hall but my head was still throbbing and I was still fighting to keep my eyes open so I fell back onto my butt as it came into striking distance.

Than a man wearing a green sweater and black jeans flew into my line of sight and kicked the Bro in the face; while a female voice from behind shouted, "Chair-mode activated; bitch!"

I lifted my heavy head a little when I heard a loud ruckus from the monster before he fell quiet and two blurry people neared me as I slipped away again.

"What do we do? The trip really took it out of him?!" the female panicked.

"You go get my hat I'll try to help him, we really need to find some Laudanum to help him…or Sanity Potion. SOMETHING…!" the male shouted as the females footsteps left him.

I felt a soft, warm hand on my forehead then the other lift my head a little bit; my eyes were so heavy I couldn't keep them open anymore. My head was splitting…so much pain, it was killer. "Don't worry Pewdie, we're gonna help you."

I was lifted up and later set down on something soft and velvety. It was soft and warm wherever I'd been moved from; I finally drifted off again hearing the woman and man's voice in a comical manner.

"I think he's about to pass out again?" the woman started.

The man comically answered her. "Whoop, there he goes again."

**~Cry's POV~**

A loud crashing had me sitting up, right away. My eyes were wide and it seems I had normal vision but I could feel my mask was on. I didn't bother to remove it-out of habit-and looked to the expensive looking mahogany door. It lurched with a loud growl from behind it.

I hopped up off the bed and opened up the closet, threw out the boxes and hid inside just as the door burst open. I waited for the growling to go away when I heard breathing behind me. It was hot and snaked its way over my neck, I thought I was gonna scream when I calmly placed a hand over my mouth to calm myself and remain silent. The doors suddenly burst open and the Bro froze before, vanishing in a puff of smoke but not before I let out a loud scream which morphed from fear to being royally pissed off then right back to fear.

"AHHHHHHH; FUCKING POOFERS…! Aahhhh…!" I turned and raised my fist for a punch.

"WHOA chill bro!" the short man yelped raising his arms to protect himself.

My arm froze and I panted and stepped away from him; lowering my arm. He was rather short, wore a pink t-shirt and jeans with the shirt tucked in, brown shoes and…what the fuck is on his head? My eyes stayed on what appeared to be pink pig ears on his head sticking out of the pinkish blond hair.

"Jeez, hit first ask questions later much?" the man put his hands on his hips and gave me the stink eye.

I dropped my shoulders and grumbled a little. "Well it would help if you didn't breathe down my neck like the rapist you are. I assume you're Piggeh?" I pointed at him.

"Why does everyone pretend they don't enjoy that?" the man entered my space bubble and rubbed his back up against me. I stepped away as he straightened up again and smiled; completely unfazed. "And yes, I'm Piggeh. How'd you get that so fast?"

"Amnesia is more Pewdie's thing so thanks to him every time I see a pig, a statue or a chair I think Piggeh, Stephano and Mr. Chair." I put my hands on my hips and looked around.

"I must be dreaming, right?" I immediately felt a pinch on my arm. "OW…!" I turned to see Piggeh with a smug look on his face and his fingers ready for another one.

"Need anything else, just say so. You're really here though, but how are you here and who the hell are you because I don't think Pewdie's ever mentioned you?" He crossed his arms and stuck out his right hip with attitude.

"My name is Ryan but everyone calls me Cry. Pewdie and I were chatting on Skype and our computers had a glitch then put us into a custom story on Amnesia. When we read it we thought it was just a fan-made custom story. We didn't take it seriously but then everything went black and I woke up with a Bro trying to kill me." Piggeh nodded his head and thought about it.

"If you're here, Pewdie might be too! We should try to find him; really he's probably in trouble here already. I'm just guessing but the trip from your world to here probably took a lot out of him what with him being him and all that." Piggeh scoffed a little but then looked at me with a scrutinizing gaze. "Are you feeling ok, by the way?"

"I have a bit of a head ache but I don't really feel anything. Do you think Pewdie could be hurt?"

I really was worried about him, I've seen scared Pewdie, I've seen annoyed as hell Pewdie, I've seen silly Pewdie and I've seen sleepy Pewdie but I've never seen hurt Pewdie and I _**NEVER**_ want to see DEAD PEWDIE!

"Probably but I think we should find Mr. Chair instead. Of all the things we can do while waiting for Pewdie to play Amnesia again, he chooses to read…so we could ask him…or Stephano, he does his share of reading too." Piggeh chuckled.

"Well then let's look." I was about to search for a lantern when curiosity won its battle. "Out of curiosity; do you read at all?"

"Sure, fan-fiction about you and Pewdie and whatnot." He smiled slyly then looked down at my crotch. "Is it really as big as they say it is?" I covered myself and shoved past him to find a lantern.

I heard him purr behind me. "Mhmm, he likes it rough."

I really needed to find Pewdie…or anyone else for that matter!

**~Pewdie's POV~**

When I opened my eyes next I saw a really lovely girl sitting beside me, rubbing my forehead and setting down a skinny bottle on a bedside table. I heard the clap of a Tinderbox and turned my head to see the man from before lighting candles in the room. I turned back to the woman and she smiled before leaning down to kiss my forehead then lifted her head and called to the man.

"I think it is working, he's waking up." She looked down at me with loving eyes.

The man walked into view and smiled at me. My vision was still a little blurry around the edges but I could see them both clearly now. "You really scared us before but good to see what one bottle of Laudanum can do for you."

The man was very handsome and thin, his green sweater was a cozy deep green and the black jeans were cut along his left thigh and dirty, with matching black converse (the real ones, not knock-offs). His hair was brown and shaggy but hung down over his forehead attractively. His eyes were a bronze color and his skin was a light tan. He also sported a nice green hat, almost like a buree'.

The woman was pretty with a round face and darker skin with silvery grey eyes. Her hair was long and black-grey in a braid over her bare shoulder. She had a light blush on her cheeks and she wore a strapless black dress with a short Lolita skirt plume, black fingerless gloves and black leggings and dirty black boots with puffballs hanging on them, but one was missing on her left foot.

"Who are you two?" I asked trying to sit up, not wanting to bring back that headache.

The woman brought a hand up to her mouth and looked like she was about to cry but the man put a hand on her shoulder and cast her a soothing glance. "Don't worry Jen; he doesn't recognize us because he knows us as a rock and a piece of living room furniture."

My eyes grew wide and a big smile grew on my face when I hopped out of bed, startling them both to back up. "I know you-! Ow, ouch…" I fell to my knees as that head ache throbbed in the back of my head.

The woman rushed over to me and knelt at my side. "Don't push yourself to hard Pewdie; we don't want you to hurt yourself. We already used the only bottle of Laudanum we found."

Her voice was soft and sweet; I looked up at her then noticed the pink bow and the end of her braid, I smiled at her. "Jennifer…?"

She smiled and hugged me warmly then I pointed at the man who stood close by. "Mr. Chair…?"

He nodded and froze when he looked up at the ceiling. "You didn't come here alone, there's another man here too…" he face palmed himself. "Good God, he's found Piggeh."

"Oh dear, I hope he doesn't get himself hurt. He can be so impulsive." Jennifer put a hand on her hip, still crouched beside me.

"Who; the man upstairs…?" I asked weakly.

"Piggeh," they both answered. Mr. Chair continued. "Whenever you're not here, he goes on some sort of horny rampage…"

"He doesn't hurt anyone but he can be very inappropriate. Like last year after you did your Christmas Special he found Mr. Chair and-"

"DON'T TELL HIM THAT!" Mr. Chair cut her off with a yelp and a bright blush on his face.

I smiled at them then realized that there was something off. "Why are you guy's people and not a rock and a chair?"

"Well…we don't really know but…" Jennifer looked to Mr. Chair to finish.

"If anyone knows about this sort of thing it would be Stephano. He goes everywhere with you, and he's at almost all of the work desks. Maybe he knows what happened; of course we'd need to find him first. But if he's like us than that won't be as easy as walking into a room and finding him on a desk."

"Why not…?" I asked.

Jennifer explained that time. "Now that we're people he's probably searching the castle to rid it of as many Bro's as possible. To make it easier for you when you come to play in the custom maps again."

I tried to stand but I couldn't do that with a throbbing in the back of my head, it was painful and I could hardly move, much less run around looking for Stephano.

Jennifer fawned over me and rubbed my hair. "We need to find more Laudanum to help him,"

"No it's Sanity Potion we need now. The Laudanum healed him physically but we need Sanity Potion to heal his mental state, we don't need a crazy Pewdie running around behind us, causing all sorts of noise."

"I take offense to that, since I'm already a little crazy." I said meekly.

"Jennifer you stay here and watch Pewdie, I'm gonna look for Sanity Potion." He stood up and headed for the door that was blocked up with more Mr. Chairs.

"I'll protect him with my life." She promised.

"Pardon me brothers," Mr. Chair joked as he removed the chairs and exited the room.

Jennifer shut the door behind him and returned to help me onto the bed again. She then chose to search the room for something that could help when I noticed a crappy painting on the wall.

"Jennifer, can you take that painting down?"

She walked over to it and removed the framing to reveal a secret compartment and found a lantern, oil and Laudanum. She gasped in joy and I smiled.

"_I'm so smart, genius Pewdie!"_ I thought to myself.

Jennifer picked up the lantern and oil but put the Laudanum in a pocket of her puffy skirt. She prepared the lantern when a sound at the door made her gaze snap from that to the door which then banged with a loud growl behind it. She put down the lantern and oil and stood between me and the door.

"Jennifer, we need to hide…somewhere…" I trailed off as I looked around the room…there was nowhere to hide really. She took a determined stance and spoke sweetly over her shoulder.

"Don't worry about me Pewdie, while we're waiting for you to play with us we have to protect ourselves from the Bro's too. We're not helpless you know." She smiled at me and then turned her eyes back to the door. Her soft eyes turned into a glare as the door began to crack and bust.

Her hands balled into fists and she let out a long sigh then the door burst open and the Bro ran right at her.

"JENNIFER…!" I screamed when she jumped up and kicked the Bro back.

"_HOLY CRAP…she's a fricken bad ass!" _I thought.

The Bro ran back in and almost hit Jennifer but she dodged and kneed it hard in the abdomen then clutched its shoulders and pushed it into the wall, trying to force it out into the halls.

"_I have to get this thing out of here. The more he stares at it the more his Sanity will go down." _She thought.

"Don't look at it Pewdie, close your eyes!" she screamed over her shoulder, holding back the Bro.

I shut my eyes but the throbbing head ache had already worsened. My head was splitting worse than before like someone was kicking me in the head repeatedly; the pain coming in waves.

**~Ryan's POV~**

A loud growl from below made me jump and I heard a crashing sound then Pewdie's voice. "JENNIFER…!"

I was immediately alert and turned on Piggeh. "How do we get downstairs?"

"You gotta find the key to the door that leads to the stairwell. From there just follow the ruckus." Piggeh was serious at last and I wished he'd stay this way.

I frantically searched the rooms to find the key and eventually came upon a room with a suit of knight armor in it. I saw a compartment behind him and went to get it but Piggeh stopped me.

"What are you doing? There's an open spot behind it, I'll bet that's where the key is." I tried to reason but he wouldn't let go of me.

"No, you sort of need Pewdie or Stephano for this part." He cowered, not taking his eyes off that suit of armor.

"Why do I need them?" I was really annoyed now.

"You have to un-trust it before you can approach and it won't kill you." He pointed at its head.

"Un-trust…?" That made almost no sense but Pewdie had mentioned it before…I knew I should have watched more of his Amnesia videos.

"Throw the head off…the Knights fear Pewdie and Stephano because they don't fear the Knights or the Barrels." He hid behind me a little.

"But Pewdie's downstairs so what are we supposed to-"I stopped and screamed as the Knight started walking towards us.

Piggeh and I ran but once we hit the corridors, all the doors were shut and locked.

"Damn it! What happened to the doors?" I yelled as we ran to the far end of the hall.

"The doors lock themselves, there must be Barrels nearby. That usually happens when Pewdie tries to run from the Bro's."

We got to the door but it was locked, the text on the door said 'Down Stairs Walkway'. I turned to see the Knight approaching us and Piggeh held me tight against him as I contemplated what to do.

"It was a privilege to know you, friend of Pewdie. I'll re-spawn elsewhere but you're fucked Bro!" He shouted.

He's right though; once this Knight gets me, I'm as good as dead!

**~Pewdie's POV~**

Jennifer was thrown over me and hit the wall with a hard thud and she slid to the floor; gasping for air.

She was bruised and the Bro had even cut her in a few spots and on her left cheek too…then he came for me. I managed to avoid the first shot which stabbed into the bed, ripping apart the fabric and mattress. I threw myself off the bed and hit the floor then turned to look at the Bro struggle.

I crawled backwards till my back hit the wall and the throbbing head ache spread all over my body once more. It left me too weak to move again…I watched the Bro free his claw; ripping out fluff from the blanket. He turned and approached to finish me off.

Jennifer got her breath back at the last moment to see it raise its claw before me.

"PEWDIE NO…!" she shrieked, jumping up but she wouldn't make it.

I shut my eyes; I didn't want to see it kill me then Jennifer while I died slowly. This didn't seem so hard in the game…I owe Daniel in the other custom stories an apology for pushing him so hard.

A loud clang and a slashing, squishing sound followed by what sounded like a gushing of some kind and a thump made me open my eyes. A man stood before me holding a sword over the tarnished Bro that now laid in pieces on the floor; silently daring it to try and rise again.

I looked at Jennifer who had tears in her eyes as she looked at this man. She put a hand up to cover her smile then dropped to her knees beside the bed and cried. I looked up and the man looked over his shoulder at me.

Egyptian attire with a sword but his voice was thick with a sexy French accent when he spoke.

"Allos Pewdie,"


	3. Objectives

Chapter 3: Objectives

**~Pewdie's POV~**

"Stephano, thank goodness you're here!" Jennifer jumped up and hugged him tight, much to his surprise.

"I came looking for Pewdie, I heard him yell and I came as soon as I could." He slightly pulled away from her tight grip but she held on, he kept his eyes on me.

I felt light headed and from my sitting position I fell over. Stephano pulled away from Jennifer and they both ran to me. Stephano held my head in his lap and pointed at the door. "Jennifer, go find Mr. Chair I'll stay with Pewdie."

After that I faded away again…not much else I can do.

**~Narrator~**

"I'll be right back," she got up to run when Mr. Chair showed up with a green satchel.

"Mr. Chair," Jennifer hugged Mr. Chair who affectionately hugged her back then noticed Stephano in the room.

He pulled away and walked over with her close behind. "I heard a Bro but the door was locked behind me, I had to switch places with like 9 other chairs to get outside and back here. But in each room I found Sanity Potion and Laudanum." He opened the satchel and handed Stephano a bottle of Sanity Potion.

Everyone froze when they heard another crash in the hall. Stephano motioned for them to go and Jennifer and Mr. Chair left. Stephano popped the top off the bottle and drank it. He lifted Pewdie up a little and touched his chin, opening his mouth just a little. He captured Pewdie's mouth with his own, giving Pewdie the Sanity Potion. Pewdie's mind soon began to clear and he whined a little; fidgeting against Stephano's lips. Stephano held him close for a moment longer then pulled away from him.

Stephano wiped the remains of the elixir off his lower lip and watched Pewdie slowly wake up with a smirk on his face.

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I felt my head resting in someone's lap and tender warmth on my lips and in my mouth but it left me soon and my head ache began to subside. I opened my eyes as they felt they were growing lighter. I looked up and saw an extremely attractive man looking down at me.

His hair was sandy and dull but his eyes were a dark grey, almost black color. He wore Egyptian attire and a sword was beside us, splattered with blood. He chuckled and smiled at me.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked me softly.

I nodded but my face was so hot I could hardly think straight. He helped me sit up and kept one arm around my shoulders. Jennifer and Mr. Chair came back in and they watched me scrutinize him.

I smiled and hugged him tight, wrapping my legs around him. "STEPHANO…!" I was so overjoyed that I didn't care if the position we were in was awkward. He didn't seem to mind because he hugged me back too, softly stroking my hair.

"Happy to see you too, Pewdie." His voice was low and soft.

Mr. Chair crossed his arms and glared at Stephano. "He was brought here with someone."

Stephano seemed to stiffen and pull away to look at me. "Who's here with you?"

Someone was with me? Oh shit…!

"Cry…! He came here with me! We need to find him!" I jumped up and out of Stephano's grip and pointed to the hallway.

Mr. Chair smiled and held me by my shoulders. "Don't worry, he's upstairs with Piggeh."

Stephano stifled laughter behind me and I heard screaming up stairs.

**~Cry's POV~**

I jumped up and punched the head as hard as I could; knocking it clean off and knocking over the suit of armor. The individual pieces of the armor separated when they hit the floor. My fist was aching now and my knees were sore from breaking my fall.

Piggeh came over to me and pointed at the end of the hall. "The door's open,"

I looked over and the door was wide open, I bit my lip then jumped up and sprinted to the door. Piggeh trailed behind me. I almost slipped on the first step but I made my way down. The door at the bottom was locked so I rammed my shoulder into it to try and force the damn thing open.

It fell forward after the fifth hit and on the other side I saw two really confused looking people. One was a girl with a long braid and the other was a man dressed in green. I smirked at them both.

"Mr. Chair and Jennifer…?" I pointed at who I referred to, earning a smile of approval from them both.

"Cry…?" I heard his voice from another room and he ran out in to the hallway. His face lit up when he saw me and ran past everyone to hug me, nearly throwing me off balance. I squeezed him tight and even spun him around a little.

"Thank God you're Ok Pewdie!" I set him down and pulled back seeing his big smile then he suddenly looked confused as hell. He slowly reached up toward my mask but I grumbled. "Don't even think about it."

He smiled then looked over my shoulder where I heard a small "Fist pump?" and Pewdie charged behind me.

"PIGGEH…!" he ran past me and hugged the man who squeaked a little and laughed with Pewdie.

I sighed and turned back to the others when an Egyptian man exited the room Pewdie came from wearing a head dress and sheathing a sword on his hip. Our eyes held for a moment and there was electricity that I didn't like…Instantly I didn't like Stephano.

"I think proper introductions are in order," Jennifer offered.

*After said introductions…

Mr. Chair contemplated what he'd just been told. "I see; so you guys just got zapped by your computers and you both woke up here? I wonder…"

"Who brought us here and why would someone want us dead?" I asked casting a glance at Pewdie who was laughing and joking with Piggeh about sexual innuendos.

"My theory is that someone may have cast some sort of spell on you two, to put you through some kind of test. Maybe this person wants you to succeed but they want you to earn your place back home. Once you've done it, they should allow you to return home." He explained, catching Pewdie and Piggeh's attention.

"How can someone do this, like send someone into a world invented by computers?" Pewdie asked.

"Some sort of old spell or maybe occult fixtures, we may never know but the important thing is getting you two back home safely before people panic about you being gone." Mr. Chair saw a second question behind Pewdie's eyes and smiled at him hopelessly.

"Stephano," he asked.

The man looked up from the floor upon being addressed.

"How are we the way we are now?"

"How should I know? I have no idea how we are the way we are, sorry." He cast his glance at Pewdie specifically who smiled back. "Don't worry about it Stephano, we'll figure it out." His cheery tone seemed to spark something in Stephano; I could see it in his dark eyes.

His gaze trailed up Pewdie's body and I stepped in front of him defensively, glaring at Stephano. He glared right back but we stayed silent, Pewdie didn't notice a thing. "What about the whole objective thing we read before we came here?"

"What did it say?" Mr. Chair addressed Pewdie this time, which was good because I couldn't remember.

"Um…I'm supposed to find you all and defeat the barrels and Cry is supposed to fight some demons with surprises…?" he trailed off looking up at me.

"I remember this part, it said I have to face my own demons and that this castle has some surprises hidden in it for me." I began to worry now; Pewdie shouldn't have trouble defeating the Barrels but I had no idea what the 'surprises' would be…hence the name surprises!

Pewdie must have picked up on my distress because he elbowed my side and smiled at me. "We can do this Bro, don't worry about Cry." He said it the same way he says it back home.

I smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

"Well let's tackle Pewdie's first, easiest out of the way so we can focus on Cry's situation. I'm here," Mr. Chair put a hand on his chest. "We've got Jennifer, Piggeh, and Pewdie, Cry…" Stephano scowled and punched Mr. Chair's shoulder.

"You forgot me," Stephano kept a level stare at the man who rubbed his now throbbing shoulder.

"Yeah…about that…" he began when a door busted down the hall and a small barrel rolled in. It stopped then rolled out. Silence for a moment and a Bro growled from further off. Everyone screamed and ran away from the door, towards the corner at the end of the hall.

**~Mr. Chair's POV~**

Everyone headed for the corner down the hall which would lead to an open foyer but I stopped Stephano before we turned the corner, everyone else ran ahead. I held his arm tight and glared at him.

"I know what you're up to and I can tell everyone anytime I want you know," I threatened.

He didn't look at all fazed by my threat. "Yes and I can deny it and turn it all around on you, who holds better credibility with Pewdie and who hasn't been made into a villain in some of the game walkthroughs?" Stephano smirked at me.

I felt my heart hurt a little whenever Pewdie made the joke. Like I would ever betray him, he's my friend. I cursed myself when Stephano wiped a little tear from my eye. "Aw, does that still hurt your feelings?"

I pulled away and held him to the wall by his shirt front. "I warn you, if you hurt Pewdie or the others I will make you suffer! Are we clear on that?"

Stephano pushed me away easily with scoff. "Yes mommy,"

I glared at him as he went down the hall and followed the others. I really had a choice to make; tell everyone and get the idea in their heads but risk my own credibility and trust among the group or not tell and let everyone remain unaware and in danger.

The growling of the Bro down the hall shook me from my thoughts and I ran to be with the others, the best thing I could do was to make sure he was never alone with **anyone.**


	4. Revealed

Chapter 4: Revealed

Consensual Sexual Assault Warning? Yeah, that seems fitting.

**~Pewdie's POV~**

We barely made it to the door by the time the Bro turned the corner, I screamed loud and once Mr. Chair had made it through the door we shut it. The Bro bashed and clawed at the door in a fit and I yelped again.

"Damn it, this bitch is fast!" I lead everyone up the stairs of this huge foyer when Mr. Chair tripped on the stairs and fell back down just as the Bro broke free, I wanted to run back and get him but Stephano grabbed me around the waist and pulled me behind the curtain with everyone else. With that I yelled, "FUCKING CURTAINS!"

Downstairs I heard Mr. Chair's voice. "Chair-mode activate; BOOP!" then a dull thump, no crashing or thrashing or much growling for that matter…which was weird.

"All clear, you guys can come out." Mr. Chair called.

We left our hiding spot and looked down; beside Mr. Chair was a puff of smoke that was fading. I ran from the group and down the stairs and tackled Mr. Chair.

"I thought you were going to die!" I was almost crying.

"Pewdie it's ok, I appreciate your concern for me but if the Bro had killed me all you'd have to do to see me again is find another chair…I'd re-spawn again, the same with Jennifer, Piggeh and Stephano." He cleared his throat before he said Stephano's name.

After everyone managed to pry me off Mr. Chair we decided to look around and find the next door. We went up the stairs and I heard hushed voices but not like the game it sounded like Mr. Chair and Stephano. I looked behind me while the others checked the foyer for doors. Mr. Chair and Stephano were on the stairs and it looked like they were arguing before Stephano saw me and pointed at me, forcing Mr. Chair to drop the subject though it looked like he really didn't want to.

Stephano walked by me and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I turned red and faced him; he smiled and winked at me then held up a bottle of Sanity Potion. I put the pieces together, pointed at him and spoke in a hiss of my own voice. "You~~~~~~!" he walked away calmly.

Mr. Chair walked by and put a hand on my shoulder then walked away. What was wrong here? Mr. Chair looked uncomfortable. Stephano was really bold in his actions towards me-he was always bold as far as I knew-but not like this. Something was different…but what?

Wait a minute! Why the fuck did I enjoy that kiss?!

**~Mr. Chair's POV~**

We began searching for a door when I stopped Stephano on the stairs.

"How many times are you going to do this?" he seemed annoyed, but not angry.

"You fucking tripped me you dick. You're trying to separate me from Pewdie, it's not gonna work."

"I didn't trip you Chair-"I stopped him.

"It is _Mr._ Chair you ass! I want to know exactly what it is that you're up to. What are you gonna do to Pewdie?" I growled, I stretched out my ankle as he spoke; it still aching from him stomping on it a moment before.

"Well first I would like to get him alone for a little time to catch up…and other things…maybe I'll try what happened between you and Piggeh last Christmas-"

"Will you stop bringing that up! And you are _not_ doing anything like that to Pewdie, not if I have anything to say about it."

"What if you don't get a say, for all we know something could happen to you and we'd lose you for a while. Maybe just long enough for me to get some time with Pewdie?" His voice was low and I didn't like it.

"You used to only care about Pewdie's safety why doesn't that matter to you now?"

He pointed behind me with a smile and I turned to see Pewdie watching us with worry in his blue eyes. Stephano just walked up and kissed Pewdie's cheek. For some reason he also held up a bottle of Sanity potion and something processed in Pewdie's mind making him point at him and hiss. I was so worried for Pewdie now; if Stephano had his way…poor Pewdie would never be the same…if that happened, I would never forgive myself.

I walked up and put a hand on his shoulder; I sighed and just walked past him.

"_God please don't let anything happen to Pewdie. I won't be able to live with myself if something happened." _

**~Pewdie's POV~**

We found a door behind the fifth curtain and it led to a kitchen sort of pantry like room. I saw a barrel in the corner and ran over to it. "BARRELS…!" I began throwing the barrels about while everyone else just watched me.

"Piggeh should we tell him those are just regular barrels, not the ones we need to worry about?" Jennifer asked, pointing a hesitant finger at me as I tossed barrels left and right.

"And miss Pewdie in action? Hell no!" he smiled wide when I finally had to stop, Cry walked over and waved a rag at me to fan me as I panted.

"The Barrels were much lighter before." I explained.

"Before…?" He seemed confused.

"It's true, whenever he finds barrels in the game he throws them about screaming 'Barrels'. It's hilarious." Piggeh laughed really hard while Jennifer clapped.

"I must say it was fun to see you in action Pewdie." She smiled and I had to lean over and whisper to Cry while Mr. Chair walked over.

"When did Jennifer get so cute?"

Mr. Chair leaned into me. "If you think she's cute, you should see Bunny. She's _hot!_" he raised his voice an octave and the three of us exchanged perverted glances.

Piggeh seemed annoyed and walked over. "Hey, I know that look Pewdie." He pointed at me.

I looked up at him; my perverted thoughts pushed aside…for now. "That's your dirty thoughts look Pewdie. Why were you looking at Mr. Chair and Cry? Are we planning an orgy? If we are I want in!" he raised his hand with an annoyed look still on his face.

We all laughed with him and continued looking through the room. We found some Lad-n-ad-ad-n-ad-n-ad-dam, Sanity Potion and farting potatoes. Mr. Chair warned them that it would be wise to leave the castle, avoid the Bro's and Barrels and tell anyone else to leave the castle and meet in the courtyard later. To wait for us till later, the potatoes agreed and went to spread the word to the rest of the castle…good thing too. This place is probably pretty huge and with all the friends they had to warn I was still a little worried they wouldn't make it.

We finished our work in the kitchen-sorta-room and headed out the back door. It leads to another corridor like before. Velvet red carpet, fancy-ass doors and such; I was ready to keep searching but the lights in this hallway were very dim.

"Why are the lights so low here?" I asked.

"Because it's night time, it's time for us to get some sleep. We'll trade watches just to be safe." Mr. Chair instructed.

"Aren't you a leader? Mr. Chair, just to be safe Pewdie and Cry might need more Sanity Potion and we only have two bottles. We certainly won't have time to search later. Why don't you come with me and help me look?" Stephano asked Mr. Chair who didn't look happy about it but he nodded and followed Stephano down the hall, he paused and turned to Jennifer.

"You take the first watch, if we aren't back in an hour than I want you to trade with Piggeh and Piggeh…"

Piggeh turned and saluted Mr. Chair. "Behave yourself,"

Piggeh stuck out his tongue and Mr. Chair went with Stephano. I followed Jennifer into a room with Piggeh and Cry to settle down for the night.

**~Mr. Chair's POV~**

I made a huge mistake following Stephano alone because the moment we stepped into a room six rooms away from the group; he tackled me to the floor and put me in a sleeper hold. His muscular forearm wrapped tight around my neck, held in place by his other arm.

My jugular was being crushed and I felt dangerously light headed. I fought to keep conscious but that battle I quickly lost. But not before hearing his husky voice in my ear; tilting my buree off my head.

"Don't worry about Pewdie, Mr. Chair. I'm not going to hurt him but I've waited way too long for this, besides I'm sure he has too. He'll be fine, though if you keep interfering-"he leaned in even closer, much to my discomfort as it tightened his grip. "-_you_ may not be." His whisper was the last of what I heard…After that I drifted into darkness.

**~Stephano's POV~**

I didn't want to hurt Mr. Chair but who was he to choose what was best for Pewdie? That man had the right to make his own choice.

I left the room and walked down the hall to the group. Let's see…Jennifer, Piggeh and Pewdie's friend. Well the man was asleep so that took care of that. Piggeh would go first.

"Piggeh..." I whispered to him, he left the room and no one asked anything.

"What's up Stephano?" he asked cheerily.

"Mr. Chair is waiting for you in that room down there; you should pick up where you left off last Christmas." I suggested.

Piggeh could barely contain his excitement as he gave me a Brofist and scampered down the hall. I followed quietly behind. Piggeh peeked inside and didn't notice me behind him when I elbowed him in the back of the neck, knocking him out quickly. I put him in the closet with Mr. Chair and shut it then locked it.

"Chair," I just said that out of spite.

Now to take care of Jennifer, not gonna be too hard. I walked in and sat down beside her as she watched Pewdie sleeping next to his friend on the bed. She sighed and I smiled at her. "You still really like Pewdie don't you?"

"I do but I'm content with being his good friend. As long as he's safe and happy, I'll be happy. I can't be 'safe' because of where we live-"

"I know me too."

She yawned and I took my chance. "Hey why don't you go into the next room and get some sleep, I'll take over from here?"

"What about Mr. Chair and Piggeh?" she asked quietly.

"I think they're a little _busy_ at the moment." I side glanced the door and she winked at me then patted my shoulder as she got up.

"See you later Stephano." She walked into the next room and cozied under the sheets.

I got up a little later and went to shut and lock her door. I knew it'd be easy and now to real in my bait.

**~Mr. Chair's POV~**

I woke up later in a daze but I felt someone on top of me. I looked in the dark of the closet and I knew it was Piggeh. I growled when I sat up and that must have frightened him because he grabbed me and we fell against the wall of the locked closet. He looked up at me and smirked, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"We need to stop meeting like this Mr. Chair." He chuckled.

Damn it Stephano!

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I woke up to someone lightly kissing my cheek. I recognized it and smiled a little. I opened my eyes to see Stephano sitting by me on the bed. He smiled at me and played with my hair a little.

"Did you sleep well?"

"With what little sleep I got?-yes,"

Stephano leaned over and kissed my cheek again and whispered to me. "Come into the hallway with me there's something I want to show you."

I watched him take my hand and slowly lead me into the hall. He shut the door, leaving Cry in the bed alone.

Stephano lightly pressed me against the wall and removed his headdress; his hair looked silvery in this dim light. He leaned in and kissed me softly, pulled away and met my lazy eyes.

"Are you nervous Pewdie?" he asked.

I shook my head; my mouth wasn't working quite right. He smiled at me and kissed me a little harder this time. He forced my lips apart and his tongue met mine. Why didn't I think this was wrong? Though I have made a few gay jokes in the past about us…I never really thought they held any weight.

Stephano pulled away and kissed down my neck and lifted up my shirt. He made his way down my chest and stomach to my waistline; teasing me a little. I whined and jolted a little but it felt too good, my body was on fire at this point. No way was I going to stop him now.

But I realized something…there was something wrong…something like…betrayal? Who was I betraying?

Marzia…? No, we both agreed that we needed a little time apart almost a month before any of this. I wasn't dating anyone else so who was there to betray?

Then something about how things were going made me think. If all the things in this castle I've given a name were people now…wouldn't that mean every villain too? But it's a custom map so there wasn't going to be much of Agrippa and anyone else from the original stories.

Then something else came to mind…Stephano's appearance. I expected a blond headed, bronze eyed, affectionate Stephano with a bit of an attitude. Not a slivery haired, cold Stephano who didn't much care for jokes.

I instantly became worried, and very scared.

"Hold still Pewdie, this is where the fun starts." He whispered up at me. I heard a door open and pulled my shirt down as Stephano stood up and glared at Mr. Chair.

"How'd you get out?"

"Do you have any idea how many chairs there are in this hallway?" he growled. "Pewdie I'm done being quiet about this he's not safe! Please come here!"

Stephano held me in place. "Why should he? For all we know you could be a Barrel in disguise."

"What could possibly lead you to that?"

Stephano pointed at me. "The fact that you're clothes are different colors now and that your making absurd accusations at me about being dangerous."

I still didn't know what the personified Barrels looked like so he could be telling the truth. I stepped closer to Stephano. Mr. Chair looked heartbroken, but he persisted. "Pewdie please believe me, Stephano has been acting strange for a while…I don't think-"

"This isn't Stephano," I said, Stephano looked at me and seemed hurt.

"What are you talking about Pewdie, of course I'm me. How could you think otherwise?" he looked me right in the eyes and it was still so hard not to believe him.

Mr. Chair piped up again. "If you're really Stephano than what's Pewdie's real name. I can't answer myself but even _I_ know Pewdie's got another name."

Stephano backed away from me clutching the sides of his head; looking horrified. He met my equally horrified gaze as I spoke. "You can't answer…can you?"

He opened his mouth to speak but shut it again and looked down in defeat. I was desperate. "Come on, what's my name?"

"Felix, your name is Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg." I turned to see a man standing at the other side of the hall behind Mr. Chair who also turned to look.

He held up a sword at the Evil Stephano. "I kindly request you back away sir." He said in a thick French accent. I took two steps toward Mr. Chair when Evil Stephano fisted a hand into my hair and pulled me back, forcing me to my knees.

He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the other Stephano. "So my cover's blown, that sucks. But I'm not going to give up this man without a fight."

"You're cover was kinda blown a while ago but whatever floats ya boat." I whispered…he didn't hear me.

"Why do you want him so badly?" Stephano approached not moving his sword down any.

Mr. Chair could only watch in amazement.

"I'm only following my orders; collect the gamer and bring him back."

"What purpose do you have? To kill him, hold him hostage, what do you want with him?" Stephano stopped as Evil Stephano took a step back pulling on my hair a little harder, making me whimper a bit.

I didn't know what to do but I wanted to hear this.

"We need him if we're going to get out of here. We can't leave this castle the same way you can, you're all given freedom to roam the internet and do what you want when you want. Once we've been freed from this castle the Barrels won't need him anymore, we will disperse and move on. Why you insist on returning here, I'll never know." He rolled his eyes at Stephano.

"We return here to wait for Pewdie because he's our friend and as far as I know he likes having us around, don't you Pewdie?" he smiled warmly at me.

I felt a flutter in my chest and I pointed at him with one hand while the other tried to relieve the pull on my hair. "Yup, that's _definitely_ Stephano."

"Of course, what would you do with Pewdie once you and the Barrels have done what you wish, would you kill him then?"

"Stop implying things Stephano!" I shouted but Stephano smirked and I cringed in annoyance. He was _still_ teasing me!

"Of course not Stephano, I'd keep Pewdie for myself then…having him with me and still alive will make me happy and also tease the hell out of you and your 'friends'…which would be a bonus." He smiled down at me and I lowered myself a little before being forced to my feet and a Bro busted through the door behind me. It ran at me and I screamed but Evil Stephano turned his sword on the Bro and made it stop.

"You're not to hurt him remember, just stare at him for a moment." He ordered.

The Bro grabbed my face and made me stare at it. It smelled more rancid and looked much more terrifying than in the game. My vision blurred and my body grew weak…everything faded when I faintly heard Evil Stephano continue speaking.

"That's enough, we need to knock him out not kill him." I was dropped and the last thing I saw was the real Stephano; glaring at Evil Stephano and casting terror filled glances my way.

Then everything fell black.

**~Real Stephano's POV~**

Evil Stephano lifted Pewdie over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and grinned at me.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again…brother." The bro then game toward me and Mr. Chair while Evil Stephano made off with Pewdie.

I'd get him later…he won't hurt Pewdie…not yet at least. I still had time.

I slashed the Bro across the chest and it dissipated into smoke. Mr. Chair walked up to me. "Was it a poofer?" he asked.

"No, but my sword isn't made for killing things the way Evil Stephano's is. Dissipate or Kill. I've never had to use my sword for anything but dissipation…until now. Go get the others and the other man Pewdie came here with, I'm going after him."

I took off down the hall when Mr. Chair yelled after me. "Is he really your brother Stephano?"

"No, he just said that to bug the crap out of me…"

_Which it always does, that bastard isn't going to corrupt Pewdie; not while I'm breathing._

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I opened my eyes to someone kissing me deeply and I found silvery eyes staring directly at me. I pushed him away and backed up into a wall; wiping my mouth of Sanity Potion.

"Glad to see you're awake." He smiled and picked up his sword.

I wasn't one for fighting or violence-in reality at least-so I stood up and tried to think of something I could do. He held the sword at my throat to hold me in place. He continued to walk forward till my back met the wall… I didn't move as the blade held fast against my neck. I _really_ needed to apologize for all the times I'd gotten Daniel killed in here.

I looked at the hallway behind Evil Stephano, it was the very same that made up the rest of the castle but the walls weren't striped crème and beige. Now it was dungeon walls, but the same fancy-ass lighting and the fancy-ass doors.

"The Chair ruined this for me before but I'm going to get what I want before I take you to the Barrels, are we clear on that?"

He leaned in; moving the sword to a new angle so he could almost press his body against mine and whispered close to my face. "If there's no confusion, I can tell them to leave your friends alone…just one word Pewdie, that's all it takes to save their lives." His breath was hot against my skin and fogged the silver blade a moment but that soon faded…much like my mock bravery. I didn't want to stay with him…but I wanted to protect my friends, more than anything else.

I took one breath and nodded. "Ok," that came out shaky and unconvincing, but he accepted it with a dark grin.

Stephano pulled back, moved the blade away then captured me in another heated kiss. It took all my will power-and then some-not to push him away in disgust. He released me and pushed me against the wall again then stepped back and went down the hallway. "Don't move, OK?"

After the door down the hallway shut and I didn't see Stephano anymore, I slid to the floor and curled up. I almost cried but I stayed strong and remembered why I made the choice I did.

_I'm saving my friends lives…if Cry gets home safely, if Mr. Chair, Stephano and the others are all safe and if Marzia is able to move on than I'll have done them well. _I smiled to myself and cried.

I would miss them all…maybe it wasn't mock bravery?


	5. The Attic

**This is the reason it is rated M everyone…not just this, later events too but…there's boy loving ahead if you do not approve, now is your chance to leave.**

**Still here are you? I hope you enjoy this chapter but beware; there may be further treachery afoot.**

**~Stephano's POV~**

I really couldn't contain my ANGER any further. I threw my head back and screamed. "DAMN YOU GAME CREATORS; GET CREATIVE AND INVENT DIFFERENT LOOKING ROOMS!" I deflated and sighed. "It would make looking for Pewdie a lot easier…I'm not the best tracker here…"

I couldn't give up though, Pewdie is still in serious danger and I needed to help him but I had to find him first…I growled low in my throat and pinched the bridge of my nose…I don't have time to sit around and think, I've got to find him!

A quiet voice saying my name made me turn my head…it couldn't be…

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I _know_ I heard Stephano's voice but why did it sound distant? I turned and looked around the narrow hall but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Stephano…are you here? I can't see you, say something else." I called but I got no response.

The silence hurt me deeply and I wasn't completely sure why…maybe because for that one-really long and angry sounding-moment, I thought someone had found me.

Maybe because I wanted to hear them once more before I lost them all…I sniffled and went back to sitting in the silence when I finally heard that voice again; it called my name this time.

"Pewdie," a French accented version of my name echoed softly…I had to find where it came from.

I looked around and found a vent in the wall…I scowled at it for a moment.

"What the fuck is a modern day vent doing in an olden time-like castle…?" I really didn't see the sense in that at all…granted I _was_ trapped in a custom story created by a total nut-fuck crazy person who seemed to want me and Cry dead but hey; what did I know?

**~Narrator's POV~**

Stephano looked around and found a vent in a low panel on the wall, low enough that he had to kneel to see it. He stared at it in confusion and spoke into it.

"Hello?" he heard his voice travel when a very loud one shouted back at him.

"STEPHANO!" a shrill but manly voice left the French man with a ringing in his ear. He fell back covering his left ear then heard the voice a little clearer from afar.

He sat up and listened from where he sat cupping his right ear to enhance the sound. Someone was…singing?

"Shut up, shut up, shut up; don't wanna hear it. Get up, get up, get up; get outta my way. Step up, step up, step up; you'll never stop me! Nothing you say today is gonna bring me-"

"PEWDIE…!" Stephano yelled into the vent and he heard a familiar yelp.

He smiled and called out but a more even toned this time. "Pewdie, are you ok?"

"Yay, Stephano! You have no idea how happy I am to…" he paused awkwardly. "To hear you; I'm happy to hear your voice!"

Pewdie cuddled next to the vent and a few tears began to fall. He didn't bother to wipe them away. "Is everyone ok?"

"Everyone is fine Pewdie, except your friend Ryan, or do we call him Cry?" he asked.

"CALL HIM TURKEY BAISTER FOR ALL I CARE! IS HE HURT?" Pewdie shouted; his voice riddled with worry.

"No, he's not hurt but he is worried sick about you. He was throwing a fit the moment I left to find you…after that I couldn't really do much. I'm pretty sure the others will take care of him but I'm concerned about you. Are you hurt?" his voice became lower as he asked.

"I'm not hurt…the_ Evil_ Stephano left a while ago to tell the Barrels to leave you alone. I agreed to go with them as long as they didn't hurt you guys." Pewdie had to say it all at once, if he hesitated he may not be able to finish.

"What, Pewdie why would you do that? You can't want to stay with them!" Stephano's voice was a little louder now as he leaned closer to the vent.

Pewdie didn't reply…just looked away from the vent. Stephano became worried…Pewdie's emotions weren't something to be toyed with and the other Stephano had been about to abuse those fragile emotions when he'd found them.

"You _don't_ want to stay with him…do you?" his tone was shaky.

Pewdie turned back to the vent and yelped. "No, of course I don't want to stay but I can't leave. If I go he'll take back the offer…I'd rather…" he paused and took a breath. "I'd rather spend the rest of my life suffering than let any of you get hurt. You guys are way too important to me…I could never live with myself if something happened." Pewdie smiled weakly.

Stephano just sat there and made a silent decision before speaking again. "Pewdie…I've been fighting them for a long time, believe me when I say they don't keep their promises. He'll use you and throw you away when you're no longer needed." Stephano paused then whispered in a husky voice. "You deserve far too much to be treated that way."

Pewdie felt another flutter in his chest; he felt that flutter whenever Stephano said something like that. He sighed and made his own silent decision and leaned against the wall beside the vent. "Stephano, I want you to go back to the others."

"Why do you want me to leave you? Maybe you can tell me where you are?" Stephano said desperately.

The last thing he wanted now was to lose contact with his friend.

"Pewdie stays with me Stephano." A dark mimicked voice echoed through the vent and Stephano's blood ran cold.

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I sat against the wall while Evil Stephano frightened Stephano with only five words. He really was an ass…after Stephano fell silent Evil Stephano turned his gaze back to me…I pressed my body against the wall. He put his hands on my knees and spread my legs then came closer to me. He sat there and held my arms to my sides as he leaned in to kiss me.

By instinct I turned my head away but he just attacked my neck. He sucked on my pulse point and I felt my body involuntarily shiver. He bit down a little hard and I yelped; he pulled away with a chuckle.

"You are so sensitive aren't you, _Felix._" He whispered against my neck.

I growled and tried to pull away but he was stronger than me so I only managed to scoot left. "Don't say my name," I had more power in my voice than I thought.

Evil Stephano smirked darkly and grabbed my shirt front and lifted me to my feet. He pinned me against the wall and pressed his body against me. He lifted his leg up and forced me to straddle it; I blushed but looked away in frustration.

Can I not control my own body here? I couldn't believe how sensitive I really was.

I felt my stomach churn when he forced a hand up my shirt against my flat stomach. He pressed against me with his rough fingers and bit my neck again. I closed my eyes and chose to hold as still as possible until it was over…I'd need to get used to that.

Evil Stephano then stood up to look at me; he grabbed my bangs and forced me to open my eyes and look at him.

His eyes were dark grey and his hair looked almost black in this lighting. How did I mistake this for Stephano? He suddenly looked down the hall and stepped away from me as a bang on the door at the end of the hall made me jump.

I don't know what made him upset but Stephano suddenly looked so angry then turned and punched me. The left side of my face throbbed in pain already and I cried out; the impact had forced me to lurch to my right. My butt and lower back pressed against the wall to hold me up.

I slid to the floor as my vision blurred and my eyes got heavy, the door burst open and everything got dark again. I only listened to muffled sounds as shadows moved behind my now closed eye lids. I fell to my side and laid there. I whined quietly but tried to listen; to keep myself awake even just a little.

I heard two sets of footsteps, I whined again when one person seemed to hit a wall as I felt the wall quiver a bit behind me from the impact. I opened my left eye and everything was still blurry, I blinked several times before my vision cleared enough for me to see two Stephano's fighting without swords.

I shut my eyes again and snuggled a little into the velvet carpet that lined the halls. I felt warm drops hit my face and I opened my eyes to see the origin. One of the Stephano's sat upon the other Stephano and raised the bloody sword for a second blow.

I shut my eyes tight this time; I couldn't watch this and I could do nothing to help either! More blood splattered on my face and my hearing had improved enough to where I could hear the squelching of the blade slashing through flesh and the loud crunch of breaking bones.

After a long while of silence, quiet footsteps approached me. Someone slid a hand under the cheek pressed against the ground and lifted my head. My eyes opened lazily and saw an Egyptian man kneeling beside me, holding my head up a little.

My vision of this man was watery; fading from blurry to clear as crystal. Just before I lost consciousness, I shut my eyes and the man softly set my head down on the floor again before brushing back my hair and lifting me into his arms bridal style. He held me against him protectively and I smiled.

His eyes were bronze; I was safe now.

_**Later**_

I woke up but kept my eyes shut, I was really warm. I was against someone else's body; they were warm and softly rocking me back and forth. I sighed out of pure contentment. I heard the crackle of fire nearby and snuggled closer to the body holding me.

I suddenly remembered a blurry image of Stephano stabbing another Stephano. I instantly became alert and opened my eyes with a start. A man placed a hand softly on my cheek and looked at me. I sighed in relief once I saw those bronze eyes. I trapped him in a hug; much to his surprise but he did hug me back.

"Glad to see that what little Sanity potion I had left worked." I pulled back and he gingerly touched my face. Rightfully so; it throbbed with pain still. "I wish I had some Laudanum to take care of this though, I can't believe that he went so far as to _actually_ hurt you. He never struck me as the type…"

"He's a bad guy Stephano, they can be pretty twisted." I'd said as optimistically as I could. It seemed to work because Stephano smiled and brushed his fingers through my hair.

He met my gaze again and just stared before he cleared his throat and moved so that I could slide out of his lap. "Well then, we should try and find the others. Your friend is really worried about you."

I sighed as the warmth of his body left me and I was instantly colder. He stood up and dusted off his backside, not looking at me.

What was wrong?

**~Stephano's POV~**

I really needed to get a grip on myself; I can't do this! It's not fair to Pewdie or his friend for that matter. The way he had panicked about Pewdie when I'd gone after him alone wasn't the panic of a friend…at least none that I've seen.

This friend of his must have a secret that Pewdie must not know about yet. I can't do this; it's not right for me to toy with his feelings this way.

But damn it was hard not to get caught in Pewdie's blue eyes like that; those big, beautiful, untainted eyes. If I took him now…I might ruin him…change him…I can't do that. Not to him…

Of course he wanted something, I could tell. He looked heartbroken when I'd set him down just a moment ago. He slowly stood up, rather awkward before talking.

"So, where are we?" he asked, dusting off his jeans.

"This is the attic of the castle. I don't know if you ever made it up here but it's rather dusty and every time I came up here there were never any monsters. We'll be safe…until the Barrels find us of course." I put a hand on my hip when he suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face. It was comical because…he was seriously thinking about something.

"How can you tell the dangerous Barrels from normal barrels?" he asked.

"The real ones never go anywhere without their shades." That statement sounded weird coming out of my mouth granted I don't usually explain this sort of thing to people. It never sounded strange in my head…Hmm?

Pewdie had gone pawing through an old dresser and found a huge hat; he put it on and turned to me with that quizzical look on his face. "What? It's normal, I didn't think so." His grammar was strange to me but so funny…I stifled a laugh. He looked at me and we both shared a light chuckle.

I pointed at the rest of the attic and gestured for him to put the hat back and follow me. As we ventured through the attic, we neared the small opening at the other side. It would be dangerous but we would have to travel along the roof and a few window sills to get to the others safely.

The hallways were no longer safe for us. Upon explaining this to Pewdie he seemed a lot less frightened than I'd expected. He glanced around the attic before stopping. "Stephano, are you gay?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to him. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just asking…" he trailed off, not looking at me.

"Well there must be a reason." I wait as he finally looks up at me and my heart seems to skip a beat.

He runs to me and hug-tackles me onto the mattress of an old bed with a few springs sticking out of the sides. Our landing causes dust clouds to spring up around us and fade as it disperses. I cough slightly and Pewdie holds me tight around my torso.

"Because I hope so, that's my reason." He sat up and looked at me. There goes another heartbeat.

His eyes were wide and sad, his sandy bangs hung over his eye a little and his tone was hushed and full of emotion. "Is that a good enough reason, Stephano?"

I didn't have time to respond when he kissed me without hesitation. Not passionate but a lasting one. He pulled back only a little so he could put his hands on my cheeks then leaned in and stole another kiss, then one more. When he pulled away he was panting and his cheeks were red but his eyes held nothing but emotions.

"Pewdie…" I hesitated then pushed him back softly, he looked heartbroken once more. "I can't do this, it's not fair."

"To whom?" his voice was normal but curious.

"You," I tried to be stern but he didn't seem to notice. "You're a dear friend Pewdie and I would gladly lay my life on the line for you but I'm sorry. I don't think I can, not with you. I can't do that to you."

"Do what Stephano; are you afraid you'll hurt me? You shouldn't be-"I cut him off.

"No, I mean I don't want to do this with you because if I do it'll only make it harder…for me to let you go." I couldn't look at him as I said it.

There was silence for a moment, when he did speak. "Then don't," I looked at him with wide eyes. What's he up to? He's a gamer and an-almost-average man from Sweden but damn he could be cunning and clever. "Just kiss me and we'll see where it goes, Ok?"

I guess my resolve weakened a bit as I couldn't say no, even to one kiss. He leaned in and gave me an innocent kiss again. I put my hands on his jaw and he relaxed a little. His mouth now partially open I took what I wanted. His tongue was soft but hot and desperate to meet mine. The feeling was mutual.

After this I refused to release him, I fell back and held him to me not wanting to lose him even for a minute. After what felt like several minutes we pulled away for some air. He panted and I tried to contain myself.

"Just one more minute, Ok?" I offered.

He nodded and recaptured my mouth. After that minute had passed, I decided that two more minutes wouldn't kill me. He straddled my left leg and pressed the thigh between my legs into me; creating a teasing friction.

He pulled away a moment and wiped a little saliva off his lower lip just staring at me, still panting heavily.

"OK, ten minutes is good for a decent make out right?" I offered once more.

He just nodded and we continued again. I couldn't stop my hands from roaming his body and he'd moved so that his hips were between my legs and against me.

I'm nearing my wits end here, he moved from kissing me to my neck and it felt so _good_. Pewdie snaked a hand behind my head and removed my head dress; tangling his hands in my dirty blond hair.

I forced myself to sit up; taking him with me. The movement startled him and he pulled away looking at me with questioning blue eyes. I bit my lower lip and put a hand on his cheek. "Pewdie I can't have sex with you, I just can't but I'm not a tease. Unlike Mr. Chair at times…"

"Mr. Chair is a tease?" Pewdie was almost instantly derailed but he knew where he was and what he wanted.

I sighed and rubbed his cheek a little; offering him my most sincere smile. "Just stay still and let me do something."

He didn't exactly argue when I recaptured him in a deep kiss and he held on to my shirt front now. Some sliver inside me told me to take a second and clear the air with Pewdie. I pulled back for just a moment. "Just this once Pewdie," I moved down and bit down on his neck in a teasing but pleasing manner and he threw his head back and arched his body against me with a loud moan as his response.

I unbuttoned his shirt just a little from the top…he watched me with lust filled eyes. I could finally read them. I froze for a moment then reached my hands around his neck; keeping him close to me. He wrapped his arms around my torso then pulled back to whimper.

"What's wrong?" I asked breathing heavily.

"My pants…too hot…" He could barely form a sentence and I pulled him to straddle my lap properly. He watched my hand carefully as I trailed it down his exposed chest and to the crotch of his jeans. One light touch and he jumped a little. I reached down and undid his belt, the button and zipper then looked at him again. His eyes were lazy and focused on mine. My left hand was on the back of his neck again and I pressed our foreheads together; making us both look down. Pewdie wrapped his arms around my neck and watched as my hand slid into his pants.

The slow sensation of my hand on his skin in such a tender area, and getting lower made his mouth hang open in a silent moan and a few whimpers escaped him. God damn it, has he always been so sexy?

"Vänligen hårdare, Stephano... Sluta inte!" he whimpered out in Swedish.

My hand was around him and he tightened his grip around my neck. He bit his lower lip as I began to move my hand up and down his member. He glared lustfully at me then his right hand shot down to my crotch and grabbed my hard on through my loose pants.

At first I was surprised by the sudden touch but then he started to move his hand into my pants. "You really need to warn a guy..." I couldn't finish.

He panted and managed to say something in English. "Where's the fun in that?"

I smiled and captured him in a deep kiss then we both pulled away and moaned louder as the friction between us picked up. He leaned over and bit down on my neck, his mouth was hot against my skin. I dug my fingers into the fabric of his shirt so I wouldn't hurt him but he had to notice what he was doing to me. He noticed and completely abused that power he now held.

He pulled away and a slight tightness and heat on my neck told me he'd left a hickey. His grip on me was tight and I thrusted into his hand with a fine rhythm built between us and I could feel something inside me start to tighten; it was exhilerating!

I soon lost control of my own voice as the tightness in my stomach became a challenge to control.

The heat was overbearing, I couldn't take much more of this but he was so vocal, so caring and honorable…yet I was violating a dear friend and comrade…I could reprimand myself later.

My stomach showed me no mercy so I pushed Pewdie's sandy bangs back and looked into his deep blue eyes. "I'm allant venir Felix, svp ne se déplacent pas." I barely managed to get that out as my climax finally came and I felt the heat leave my body. At this Pewdie met his own release and thrust hard into my hand as I forced him to ride out his climax. After an amazing display of arching his back, calling out my name and desperately trying to slow the trembling his body forced upon him…he relaxed and fell limp against me. I held him and pulled my hand away. Pewdie pulled his hand back and sat up just a little. He dropped again and tried to catch his breath.

I reached behind us and wiped his cum on the mattress, Pewdie lazily did the same then I think he fell asleep. An overwhelming sensation filled me now but it was battling with another; each trying not to let me feel the other. One was pleasure but the one that won the battle was guilt. I clutched Pewdie closer to me as I questioned myself.

_What have I done?_

**Later**

Pewdie woke up later and cleaned himself up and I waited for his demeanor to change. His outlook on things to be altered…but he seemed completely fine. I became worried.

"Hey Stephano,"

He asked me and I turned back to see his face a blaze and looking at the floor. "I'm really sorry,"

My jaw dropped; he was apologizing…_NOW!_

I tackled him back onto the bed and held him by his shirt front. "You're saying this now? Why didn't you try to stop me before I did what I did to you?"

Pewdie cracked a smile. "I didn't want to stop you; I wanted it. I really did but something about it after…didn't feel right. You're my friend and I'm trying to be honest with you."

I tightened my hold on him; he sensed it too then? "What was wrong about it?"

Pewdie's face became even redder and he let out a small chuckle. "Nothing was wrong really but once we were done it just felt wrong. Like something or someone might be hurt by this-"

He was almost there. "It's you Pewdie, you're the one that's gonna get hurt by this!"

"Why would I get hurt?" he asked me and I released him and walked away, running a hand through my hair. I turned back to him.

"Because, you put so much trust and love in the people you care about. There's nothing wrong with that but when you get into a relationship with someone it makes it harder for them to say goodbye…especially when the case is you may never actually see them again."

I saw Pewdie instantly get hurt; something in his eyes just struck me to the core and I wished I could take back what I said but he needed to hear the truth.

He sniffled and I freaked out; I made him cry! Why did I have to be such a blatant prick?!

"Pewdie, I didn't mean-"

He looked up at me and was still crying but he had a huge smile on his face. "That's silly; I'll see you guys all the time. I play Amnesia a lot, you can't get rid of me that easily Stephano." Pewdie completely believed his words…in a way so did I.

I smiled and hugged him tight. "You really are a good friend," I pulled back and smiled. "I'm honored to have you as a battle companion." I held up the Brofist and he happily held up his own.

After I'd taken a moment to calm down Pewdie jumped and pointed at the side of the attic we'd come from. There was a loud banging on the panel in the floor where we'd entered the attic. I heard a growling, grabbed Pewdie's hand and ran the other way.

"Are we still gonna do that window thing you mention before?" he asked as we ran.

"Yup, but we're gonna have to be a little quicker." As I said this we found the window. I turned to see the Bro had made it into the attic and I had to fend it off. "Pewdie try to pry the window open-"

Before I could finish, Pewdie judo kicked the window and it just flew off. He turned back and smiled at me. "Is that what you wanted me to do?"

I just stared and stuck my sword straight out and the Bro ran right into it and vanished. "You can _fight_?"

"Not really fight but I've learned something from all those video games." He smiled and another growl had him point again.

"I KNOW! Pewdie just go out the window and climb up, I'll be right behind you." I ordered.

**~Pewdie's POV~**

The second I stepped out that window onto the sill I looked down and I swallowed hard. We were _really_ high up. The roof of Brennenburg was green and fucking huge! I started climbing up and stopped at the top where the two sides of the roof met.

The sky was a bright blue and only a few white fluffy clouds floated around. The sun was near setting; it would be dark soon. I felt a wind blow from my left and I had to move my bangs out of my eyes and saw a rather frightening vision. There were big grey clouds in the distance and they were alive with lightning and loud thunder that I heard rumbling from here.

That storm was just itching to tear at the castle, it would be here late this evening. I sighed as I thought about home…the storm would pound on my window while I play games and read some comments by the viewers. I missed home, I missed them all…I wondered if they would believe this? Should I tell my viewers? How long have we been gone? Is anyone searching for us? Does anyone know we're gone yet?

I bit my lip to silence my thoughts; if I kept thinking like this than I'd drive myself crazy with worry. A pounding to my right made me turn.

I watched as a Bro went flying out the window and fell over the side when Stephano swung out and back flipped to land on the roof.

"Have you always been this badass?" I asked as he climbed up to join me. He took my hand before he answered.

"Well I have to be, I'm Stephano." He said and I smiled.

He led me down the other side of the roof safely till we found a long wing of windows and had to jump our way from sill to sill to find our friends. He'd ordered them to stay put and I'm pretty sure Cry wasn't too happy about that.

He hated being told to stay put…or to do anything for that matter.

I watched Stephano leap from window to window with ease while I measured each jump carefully before going. I really didn't want to fall and I wasn't a fucking badass like Stephano so I had to be careful.

_Several_ windows later Stephano stopped on one and I almost jumped right into him but managed to stay on my sill. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we're getting close to the others. I recognize this room, plus…Piggeh carved into the wall by the door _'Piggeh was here'_ then drew a penis on the wall." He pointed at it through the window.

I couldn't hold back my laughter, I was gonna tell him I saw it. Stephano started jumping again and I followed as quickly as I could. I jumped onto the sill behind him and stopped to get ready for the next jump.

The window shattered and shards flew out, cutting me as did the Bro that had jumped through it. I screamed and Stephano turned back. I felt a pain in my chest rake down to my stomach and a constriction around my left wrist. I was pulled away from the Bro and swung. The Bro fell to its death and I felt my feet find a window sill. I stood up but I felt so dizzy, sick and something hurt badly down my chest. I stumbled a bit and Stephano fell through the window and into an empty room.

"Pewdie!" he called for me but I couldn't respond. I stumbled a little and tried to keep myself up but I was doomed to fall…unless I jumped again. I forced another jump out of me and landed on another sill…I stumbled and fell right through the window.

**~Cry's POV~**

The window on my left busted open and I was hit with some broken glass and the body of a familiar friend of mine. I knew it was him and held him tight; stroking his hair. He didn't move though, I rolled him off me and to my horror he was covered in blood. I screamed and held him tight to me again; something had gotten him!

Oh God something had attacked Pewdie! He was dying right here in my arms and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I heard the door burst open and in came Stephano. I held Pewdie away from him but I wasn't sure why this time.

I didn't feel the same apprehension when I saw him…in fact; he made me feel better about Pewdie. "You're…" He came to my side and checked Pewdie, I let him. "You're the real Stephano, like Mr. Chair said."

He nodded and his eyes got wide when he saw the wound. "Cry, take his shirt off and hold it on the wound, it'll slow the bleeding. I have to get Laudanum from Jennifer."

I followed his instructions and Pewdie groaned a little and some blood leaked out of his mouth. I felt tears escape me as I pressed the shirt harder to his abdomen.

"Please hold on Pewdie, I can't lose you again. Wait!" I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a skinny bottle of Laudanum. I decided against pouring it down his throat…he might inhale it and choke…luckily Stephano ran back in.

"You have a bottle? Good, Jennifer's looking for some." He checked Pewdie's eyes and Mr. Chair ran in.

"Evil Stephano took all the Sanity Potion and Laudanum we found before; we're back where we started." He knelt beside me and watched. "We have to get it in him somehow, we can't just pour it down his gullet; he'll choke on it."

"So how do we get him to swallow it?" Stephano half shouted.

Mr. Chair didn't look happy but he spoke anyway. "We could try what Evil Stephano did to get it in him before?"

"I'll do it." Stephano took the bottle from me and poured it into his mouth. He leaned down and kissed Pewdie deeply.

I was a little confused and embarrassed at the same time. What the fuck was he doing? Pewdie's stomach began to close up just a little from the inside out but not enough to heal it entirely…was that all one bottle could do?

Stephano pulled away and closed Pewdie's mouth. He whimpered and moaned; he was still in pain. Jennifer rushed in with tears in her eyes. "There's no more Laudanum in this hallway, I've checked everywhere."

"We need one more bottle to stabilize him, if we don't he'll die." Stephano brushed his fingers through Pewdie's hair and I looked away. I looked around the room hopelessly and saw something shimmering and purple under the bed.

"What's that?" I pointed at it and Stephano crawled over and pulled out another bottle of Laudanum.

"Good eye Cry," he said then returned to Pewdie's side and repeated the action before. I didn't look again, why couldn't I? Because it was awkward, because I was uncomfortable, because Pewds would be uncomfortable when he found out? Sure, that worked.

Stephano wiped his mouth and nodded at me. I removed the shirt and all that remained were some cuts and a bruised purple area. "That'll hold him until we can find more, although I don't think there's much we can do about the scar."

Mr. Chair and Jennifer left the room and Stephano looked at me. "I got him out of trouble before he got hurt. He was willing to stay with them so that we would be safe. He was going to stay here forever so you could go home…I figured you'd want to know since you're his best friend. I leave him to you till we come back, we're gonna search for more supplies."

"Yes, sir…" I watched Pewdie for a moment and then looked at Stephano. "Wait," he turned to me. "Can I put him on the bed?"

He nodded and smiled at me before leaving. The door was shut and I picked Pewdie up as gently as I could, he moaned a little as the healing skin stretched. I bit my lip, "I'm sorry Pewdie I know it hurts."

I set him down on the bed softly and watched him sleep. He looked so…defeated, broken, weak…I've never thought of him like this before. He'd always seemed so strong to me, but seeing him like this was just…heart wrenching. I bit my lip and looked around for a moment, no one was here. I had one moment to do this and no one would know but me…right?

I lifted my mask just a little, leaned down and almost kissed him but he fidgeted and moved which startled me and I lost my nerve; pulling my mask back down. He stayed silent for a while before he started waking up…he opened his tired eyes and I sighed. His blue eyes held laughter; he chuckled a little and pointed at me weakly.

"You're such a pussy!"

I was struck; after everything that's what he had to say to me? I broke out laughing so hard that tears poured down my cheeks again. I hugged him without hurting him and he grabbed my shirt a little.

"I'm tired Cry, you should be quiet for a while…where is-"

"He went with the others to look for more Laudanum. They'll be back soon, for now you're stuck with me." I smiled and nuzzled his cheek softly. "I'm happy you're ok,"

He sighed and fell asleep; I lightly kissed his cheek and pulled away.

**Later**

A short while later, they returned and I sighed; they had more Laudanum and Sanity potion but only two bottles of each.

Jennifer sat at the foot of the bed and sighed. "Thank goodness he's alright. What happened out there?" she asked Stephano.

Stephano tilted Pewdie's head back, opening his mouth a little. Apparently he found it safe enough for Pewdie to swallow it on his own and lightly poured it down his throat. "He got surprised by a Bro and it must've gotten him before I could pull him away."

He cast a glance at me but I pretended not to notice. He looked back at Pewdie who'd swallowed the whole bottle. "I was careless and it's my fault he got hurt, I should have been watching."

"Oh come on Stephano," Piggeh sat next to Jennifer with his arms crossed. "You work so hard to keep him safe all the time, its ok that you missed one thing." Stephano was about to object but Piggeh held up a finger. "And if you give me bullshit on the whole 'he could have died' thing than I'm gonna kick your narrow ass! He lived, that's what's important." Piggeh actually managed to silence the man and I chuckled a little.

I could picture Pewdie having friends like this…it suited him well. Jennifer came over and touched my forehead. I cringed a bit from the sting I hadn't noticed. "You're hurt too; a little sip of Laudanum can clear that up." She offered me the second bottle but I kindly refused.

"Thank you but it's just a cut, nothing to worry about." I smiled and she patted my shoulder and offered me a bandage. I sighed. "You're not leaving till it's patched up are you?"

"Nope, now hold still please." She pulled the sticky plastic off the bandage and put it on my forehead. It stung a bit but I smiled at her and nodded. She walked away and stood near the door.

"What now Stephano; all the others have probably left the castle by now and Pewdie still needs to defeat the barrels and leave the castle with mask boy here." Piggeh gestured at me. "And he's got his own 'demons' to worry about."

Stephano looked at me then at Pewdie and back at Piggeh. "We'll decide tomorrow, we have to get Pewdie ready for a real battle. He can't defeat the Barrels alone, he needs us and practice."

"But with only one day of training? Will it be enough?" Jennifer lamented a little.

Stephano smiled reassuringly at her. "You'd be surprised Jennifer, he doesn't always fake bravery when he plays games. I'm sure he'll pick it up fast." He looked over at me and cast a suspicious look at Jennifer and Piggeh who both instantly looked guilty. "By the way, why was Cry locked in here earlier?"

Piggeh spoke first. "Well you see, when you left without him he kept trying to go off on his own and he was freaking out because Pewdie was in danger."

Jennifer picked it up. "So we put him in here to calm down…so we locked the door…and the window…and left him here for a while."

"I was sitting in here for over an hour you two!" I shouted and Pewdie whined a little at my raised voice.

I turned back and watched him while Stephano dealt with them. "We'll talk about it later. We'll sleep in shifts again. I'll sleep in the room across from this, Jennifer you stay in the room to the left of here and Piggeh you and Mr. Chair stay in the room to the right. Jennifer you'll take the first watch."

Piggeh hummed and stepped into Mr. Chair's space. "It must be destiny."

"Or Stephano's sick idea of a joke…ass." Mr. Chair crossed his arms and stepped out and went to the right with Piggeh close behind him.

Jennifer followed suit and went the other way. Stephano stopped at the door. "Cry you stay and watch Pewdie…I think he'll want to see you first when he wakes up." He smiled at me and looked a Pewdie with a distant look in his eyes; he then looked up at me, nodded then left, shutting the door behind me.

I would have thought about what he said more if Pewdie hadn't reached for me. "Cry…"

Pewdie sounded sleepy now, not hurt or broken. I smiled to myself and whispered. "Yes Pewdie?"

He shivered and his face got pink, "Whisper something to me."

I was a little confused. "Like what?"

He chuckled a little. "Something dirty,"

I smiled and shook my head a little. He must be sleeping still…I thought he'd woken up. I sighed and went over to the other side of the bed and lay down, facing away from him. I reached up to take my mask off but decided against it. I left it on and closed my eyes. My thoughts were racing as I slept; what happened between Pewdie and Stephano and if something _did_ happen…why did it bother me so much?

**Chapter 6 coming soon, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

**I like reviews; they make me even more excited about this series and give me incentive to write more!**


	6. Barrels!

**Sorry about the wait everyone; I work even during the holidays but my computer gave up the ghost so I had to wait. I got a new laptop for Christmas and I'm happy to be typing again!**

**Here's chapter 6 and thanks for sticking with me so far. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**~Cry's POV~**

Almost 2 hours later; I still wasn't asleep. This was a horrible time for insomnia to kick in; especially when I needed all the sleep I could get. I was fed up with exhaustedly tossing and turning and decided that sleeping was truly impossible at this point. I moved my legs over the edge of the bed where they met the floor limply and slowly dragged the rest of me off the bed with a low but audible groan.

The bed was plush like a cloud and it was_ so _comfortable but it wasn't _my_ bed. I never realized I'd miss the old thing; it smelled like home and I felt safer there than in this ancient-but still SO comfortable-thing.

I leaned my back against the base board of the bed, stretched out my tired limbs and just sat there thinking; what demons are in this game? It had to mean something. Did it mean that there was something wrong in me that I needed to fix? Does it mean that there's a conflict of interest in the group I need to worry about? I mentally rattled on in a list of good and bad movie plots that I've seen wondering which one it could be. I didn't get far into that line of thought when a foot struck the back of my head. Pewdie groaned then spread himself out-in turn kicking his leg out to stretch the ache out of some tired muscle-and had actually kicked the mask off my head.

There was a moment of utter silence as I watched my mask hit the ground with a loud clack and I held my breath. It noisily bounced twice then finally silenced itself coming to a stop.

In a room of total silence it sounded so fucking loud I thought Pewdie was going to wake up but he didn't seem stirred. At least he was still sleeping.

I let out my breath and stood up. I walked over to it, reached down and picked it up. It was fine, but one scuff on the right side of the face would need some cleaning. I put it back on then heard the mattress creak behind me and I froze.

"Cry…?" I turned to see sleepy Pewdie sitting on the side of the bed looking at me. I blushed under my mask, had he seen me? Had he been awake the whole time? Why the hell did he look super cute right now, all drowsy and half asleep still? What the fuck?!

But it was true and I couldn't deny that. His hair was messed up and his eyes were lazy and tired. His clothes were askew and he looked normal again; like he'd never been hurt.

He just stared at me with surprised eyes but they were fighting to stay wide; still heavy with sleep but I could see the blue iris they tried to hide.

Then without warning he grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed with him. He pinned me with his knee on my stomach and grabbed the sides of my mask to begin pulling but I clapped my hands over it before he could. He began a tug of war with me over the mask; he was much stronger than he looks. (Especially since he just fucking woke up!)

"Pewdie…! What are you doing?" I held it against his grip.

"Remove the mask! I want to see your face!" he pulled and I resisted then I let out a huff of tired air; my arms lost the resistance for just a second and he almost got it off but I got my grip back before he could. The elastic band that held it in place was slipping off the back of my head and pushing up my hair a little, bunching it and tangling it uncomfortably against my head. I kept kicking out with my legs but they always met Pewdie's back with little force and I couldn't get in a good spot to simply push him away from me. I let out a frustrated grunt and took a chance. I would have to risk the mask actually coming off but I didn't have many options. I pulled one hand away from my mask and grabbed his shoulder then pushed back as hard as I could. He fell back and away from my mask; hitting the bed with a grunt and then I jumped up and pinned him down.

"No! Now stop-" I froze. He just stared up at me; his eyes were no longer tired. I could clearly see his eyes but the blue looked grey in the dim candle lighting the wick had almost burned out on that last candle. His chest was rising and falling as he panted heavily beneath me. I was breathing heavy too but I couldn't see my face; his mouth was slightly open and he moved his head just a little and very slow…It was incredibly cute! He looked down at our bodies and rightfully so.

I was seated on his abdomen, pinning his wrists back and I seemed quite at home in this position...not good. I didn't know what to do, my heart was racing, my face was on fire and I was frighteningly close to having a mini freak out so I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind..."How'd ya sleep?" THAT JUST MADE IT STUPID!

I got off him and sat crisscross away from him, looking at the dark green velvet blanket. The mask hid the utter embarrassment on my face. He sat up and smiled; completely unfazed, lucky bastard. I was a wreck inside; nervous, edgy and really hot… "Fine thanks!" He replied cheerfully then suddenly seemed to remember what had happened before…or part of it. "What hit me?"

He looked down and opened the front of his flannel shirt and found the white t-shirt he wore was torn beyond repair. His eyes widened in surprise then he looked up at me. "What fucking hit me?!"

"A Bro jumped out a window just to get to you. We almost lost you but we managed to save your Swedish butt! Stephano and the others are resting right now...just like you should be." I laughed and regained my composure, I managed to look up at him; another mistake.

I couldn't take my eyes off the exposed skin on his chest and stomach, the bruise there was still dark and defined but it had healed a considerable amount. He noticed where I was looking and covered himself by closing the flannel shirt. "Stop starin' at my tits!"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing really hard and he joined me. It almost felt normal again but after this experience and the thoughts currently roaming my mind; that may never happen again. I tried again. "How are you feeling?" My voice sounded stronger as my senses returned to me.

"I'm fine...mostly." He suddenly couldn't look at me and drifted elsewhere; I could see it in his eyes that it was something he didn't like.

I didn't like it either. He was with me right now...he shouldn't be thinking about something bad. He was with me; what could possibly be bothering him? He's got something on his mind and it wasn't something he wanted to think-I caught myself.

What was wrong with me? I've _never_ been jealous of Pewdie simply thinking of someone else while we're together before-granted we were only on Skype, but that's beside the point!

Damn it; it was killing me! What was bothering my friend so bad that it made him just _look_ so tormented? I mulled over what I knew of so far when the dark thought suddenly hit me and it made me sick. A cold shiver wracked my body as I considered it. Could Evil Stephano have done something to Pewdie before Stephano could get to him? Hurt him; did he rape Pewdie? I bit my tongue at the thought of anyone hurting Pewdie.

I involuntarily pictured it. Him being held somewhere against his will, fighting to get away, having someone forced upon him, being broken and killing him inside…I shut my eyes and opened them again to clear my head of that nightmare. As strong as he was that kind of thing could really change him; I don't think I could live with myself if that happened to him.

Losing that smile, his laughter, his love of life; everything would change. I looked at him again and his head was turned from me when I noticed the bruising around his left eye. I couldn't stop myself from sitting up and reaching toward him. "Felix what happened to your eye?"

He jerked away from me at first but I put my hand on his chin and gently turned his head so I could see it. The bruise was kind of fresh and discolored the area around his eye and forehead. I reached up and touched it as softly as I could but he flinched like I'd hit him. I pulled back and couldn't stop the painful whimper in my voice. "I'm sorry,"

He shook violently and I wanted so desperately to reach out and pull him to me; hold him close so he'd stop shaking and not hurt anymore but I forced myself to stand up and tried that subject changing thing once more.

"So...what happened in the attic?" Nice Ryan, real subtle!

He turned his head quickly to look at me then looked away...like he was embarrassed. The shivering stopped immediately and I was glad. I'd take him being embarrassed over his suffering any day. "Well...heh, um...me and Stephano sorta..."

I tried to push a little even though a feeling in my gut told me to stay quiet. "You and Stephano…?"

He smiled awkwardly… "We didn't have sex but he kinda...helped." …and held up his hand

I knew what he meant and it didn't bother me as much but I was still uncomfortable about it. No one should be touching him...at all. I finally couldn't stand it anymore...this complicated feeling inside me. I started pacing, desperately trying to suppress these dangerous thoughts and feelings.

Pewdie smiled and giggled. "Sorry for the mental images dude. But hey, you asked." He laughed a little; trying to shake off the feelings inside I knew he was hiding. It didn't work, I could hear it in his voice; he was fighting off something inside but I wasn't sure of what. Shock, fear, anger, tears?

He's right though, I did ask for it. I forced my legs to stop and I turned to face him. "What _did_ happen to your eye?"

He didn't start shaking again but he did look uncomfortable again. "He punched me, the Evil Stephano." He reached up and lightly rubbed the bruise before looking up at me. He looked so…defeated and broken.

"Damn that bastard; he's lucky he's already dead!" I didn't bother trying to stop those words.

"I can't imagine the hell you'd have put him through had you gotten your hands on him!" he smiled up at me and ignored the bruise. He looked genuinely happy when he looked at me and I felt a glow of warmth in my chest. No, he wasn't broken; just a little beaten up.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" he sat up a little and I nodded. "When me and Stephano were...done..." I chuckled at his awkwardness. He could talk about it as a joke but now that it was serious, he wasn't comfortable with it. He continued. "I felt something...off. Like what I had done wasn't Ok."

"What do you mean?"

He crossed his arms and stared intently at the blanket. "Like maybe I should have...checked with someone first to make sure it was Ok..."

I felt a kick in my stomach; he couldn't possibly know. I still wasn't even sure myself; how could he know? The rain outside began to patter on the window as an aggressive shiver danced along my spine. The candle wick went out and we were in semi darkness.

"Like someone might be hurt because we had been together. You know what I mean, right?" A loud clap of thunder shook the castle and lightning lit up the room in white from time to time.

He knew. I knew it was tough letting down someone softly, especially if it's someone you're friends with; someone you know. I decided to be strong and show him mercy on the subject; being strong fricken sucks.

I sighed heavy then looked at him. "Yes I know what you mean and I can only say thank you're an amazing friend."

"What?" He was playing confused with a tilt of his head.

I smiled. "You are really intuitive sir, but you don't have to worry about it anymore. You don't need my permission to have sex-or anything else for that matter-with someone else. I appreciate you trying not to hurt my feelings but you're my best friend and I'll stand by you no matter what."

I sighed with a tired smile and waited for him to respond...not what I expected.

He looked surprised. "Cry I meant it was just a feeling...I wasn't talking about anyone in particular. You like me?"

BAM! Instant stupidity! I felt my stomach drop, my blood got cold and a loud crash of thunder outside topped off the shock. "You didn't know?" my voice shook.

Pewdie looked at me with crippling hurt; why was he hurt by this news? He answered my unasked question. "Cry if I had known I never would have told you about it! I had no idea; I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"No, Pewds it's ok, really! I just-" I put my hands up to cover the face of the mask and sighed. "I just feel really stupid right now; I didn't mean to tell you like this. I didn't want to put the pressure on you about this but, as they say; cat's out of the bag."

There was an uncomfortable silence at the moment and I didn't know what to say or do. How was I gonna fix this? I'll tell you how; I CAN'T! I can't just take it back because then I'd be lying to him and that was much worse than telling the truth and being embarrassed beyond belief.

But had I completely ruined our friendship in the process? Whoever said the truth will set you free was a fucking idiot!

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I didn't know what to say now. I thought about it for a moment and considered the ups and downs of my reactions.

1. I could laugh it off and say I was totally joking about Stephano and me...but that doesn't fix what he said.

2. I could say that I don't know what to say and I appreciate his honesty...and that just shoots him down and makes it awkward.

3. Do things the Pewdiepie way and be completely honest? We have a winner.

I smiled at him. "Cry, can I be honest with you too?"

He moved his hands away from his face and looked at me, the blank face of the mask speaking volumes of curiosity and emotions; as always.

"To be honest, during my time with Stephano...I kept thinking about you." A weight began to lift itself off me and I kept going. "When we were running from the Bro's I kept wondering if you were Ok and then when we were in the attic together...I kept closing my eyes because I wanted to see you safe. I couldn't picture it at that moment with my eyes open, then it changed from you just being safe to you being with me, holding me and…t-touching me." I hesitated a little but I pushed on.

He took one step forward and finally spoke again. "Really…? You did?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if it was because I wanted it to be you and not Stephano or if I was just so worried and 'busy' at the same time that they kinda morphed. So I don't really know how to answer you." I looked up at him and put on my most expectant eyes; it always worked. "So I'll leave you with a maybe."

He could only stare. "What?"

"I've got to figure a few things out still and I'm going to need a little time to think about it. Can you wait?"

He sighed and I could hear the smile in it. "Absolutely,"

I smiled wide and slid to the edge of the bed. "Can things go back to normal tomorrow until I can give you an answer?"

He nodded then he tensed up again. "But what if you don't figure things out till we're home again? When you're back in Italy and I'm in Florida. What happens then?"

"I'll call you on Skype and we'll talk, deal?" I smiled crossing my arms, waiting.

He nodded.

**~Cry's POV~**

He sat there and it seemed like he'd taken this really well. Something still seemed odd though...I thought about what he said. I could work with waiting until we got home and everything being normal again till he'd made up his mind but then something he'd said clicked in my brain.

"Wait, why do we have to wait till tomorrow for things to go back to normal?"

He got up and casually walked over to me. "Well because I think it's fair to say that tonight is already far from normal, right?"

"Right," I watched him and he finally stood before me. He was just a little shorter than me and he had a sweet smile on his face. He continued.

"Plus I uh," he took my hand and his eyes changed from normal to an innocent beckoning. "I'd prefer that we not just be friends tonight."

My skin felt hot and I just stared at him. His smile was so innocent and yet his eyes held a darker intention. His sandy colored bangs fell to cover one of his eyes; I reached up and moved it back; lacing my fingers in his hair. He waited expectantly, moving his hand from mine to hook onto the waistline of my jeans.

I reached up with my free hand and moved the mask up just a little; uncovering my mouth. He waited for more but I shook my head slightly. "It's just for now, Ok?"

He smiled and nodded. He leaned his body against mine and I bent down to kiss him. It was innocent but so sweet. He was warm and soft when I didn't want to wait anymore. I parted my lips and he did the same, his tongue met mine and he used the collar of my shirt to pull me closer. I'd never tasted anything quite like him before. He tasted sweet and a hint of what I thought was raspberries. The taste was dark and tempting; I was intoxicated instantly. He moved his hands from the collar of my shirt and started undoing the buttons. I reached up and pulled off the flannel button up, obstructing his work a little but he resumed it quickly. I then pulled away from him for a moment. I touched the still intact collar of his t-shirt and caught his eyes. "Do you mind?"

"No," he panted out and immediately went back to kissing me and pulling my shirt off.

I tore the remaining t-shirt off him, tossed it aside and pulled him close to me. His skin was warm and smooth and just felt amazing against mine. His hands lightly scratched my lower back and I felt a delicious shiver snake up my spine. I laughed into the kiss a little and he pulled back. "What?"

"When did you become such a tease?" my voice was low and tired sounding but he seemed to like it a lot.

He smiled and laced his fingers into my hair, careful not to push the mask off and pulled me back in. I pushed back a little; the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed forcing him to fall onto his back and away from me. I crawled on top of him and continued to steal his breath. He reached behind him and clutched the sheets.

I moved my hand down along his body when he suddenly arched and whimpered a little. I pulled away as I remembered the huge bruise on his stomach and around his eye. "I'm sorry, I forgot." I panted out.

He shook his head, "No, it didn't hurt." He pulled my hand back down and put it on his chest. "It was great, please..." I leaned back down and softly continued touching his chest and kissing him again.

I moved my left leg up between his legs and he moved roughly against me. He pulled out of the kiss and leaned his head back with a moan. I took my chance and lightly bit down on his neck. He seized up a moment then reached down and moved my leg closer to him.

"Ryan...please-" he cut off with another whimper as I softly kissed the spot where I'd bit him.

"Felix, say my name again please." I breathed hot onto his neck and he sighed heavily.

"Ryan," he breathed out then said it again. "Ry-an!" his voice hitched just a little when I moved my leg again. He shivered and I captured him in a deeper kiss.

The thunder and lightning crashed outside the window and the rain danced against the pane; slithering along the glass surface creating images and lights on the walls with each lightning strike. In my book, this was the atmosphere right out of a romance.

I slid my hand a little lower on his body and almost hit the waistline of his pants but Pewdie's hand caught mine and moved it away. I pulled back and he looked up at me. He was breathing hard, his face was bright pink and he looked really happy.

"This is as far as we go tonight?" I asked and he replied with a nod and wrapped his arms around my neck. "I can live with that." I dove back in and just couldn't stop myself from moving my hips against his body but he didn't complain in fact he whined when I'd stop.

I can definitely live with this; I hope the sun never comes up and I hope it storms all night!

**~Stephano's POV~**

I watched the flames of the candles in front of me as their flickering light made the shadows of the room dance lively. I heard a floor board creak just outside then a light knock on the door. I knew who it was and called to her. "Come in Jennifer."

She poked her head in and looked around. "How did you know it was me?" She stepped in and shut the door behind her.

"Floor boards don't creak so much when the others step on them. Piggeh's a half-eaten carcass, Mr. Chair's furniture and I'm a bronze statue. You're a boulder Jennifer; you make them creak pretty loud. No offense."

She sat down on the floor and adjusted her dress. "None taken and at least I don't look like I weigh a few hundred pounds." Her hair was out of its braid and pooled behind her rear, lightly streaked with silver strands.

"You know there's nothing wrong with being fat?" I asked her.

"I never said there was." She answered the age old argument quickly and we dropped that subject as quickly as it had been brought up.

I turned back to the candles when it hit me and I turned to her quickly. "Aren't you supposed to be-?"

"I told Piggeh and Mr. Chair to take watch for a bit. I wanted to come in and sit with you for a minute." She settled beside me and watched the candles for a while. I could hear the storm outside and I turned my focus to that for a moment. The lightning cast lights through the window coating the room in white, the rain pounded the roof and soaked the window, the thunder seemed to be following the rain because when it slammed I felt it through the walls.

"So did you and Pewdie have sex?" Jennifer asked.

I turned to her quickly and my eyes were wide, she giggled a little. "What, it's a question? I'm a rock Stephano, I'm everywhere and I haven't forgotten about that mattress up in the attic."

I shook my head and went back to watching the candles trying to hide the blush growing on my cheeks. "Did you see us?"

"No, I didn't see but I had a hunch. So did you?" she asked scooting a little closer.

"Not really, I just...I handled it." I know the innuendo I used was obvious but I just didn't want to say it.

"So a hand job than?" she asked with a smile.

I face palmed myself and looked up at her again clenching my fist. "I used an innuendo so that I wouldn't have to say it!"

"Sorry Stephano," she laughed really hard then looked back at the candles a little as she calmed down. I looked back at them as well.

I recalled the several times that Pewdie would call Jennifer fat and say that she was in the way but each time she'd laugh and we'd see Pewdie smile. Not a cruel one but one full of love; we all knew when he'd say those things it was his way of showing her affection. That's why she always loved him; no matter what. "That doesn't bother you Jennifer? I thought you loved Pewdie?" I asked.

"Well I do, and I will never think any differently of him, if he wants to be with guys than I have no right to take that from him. It's his life and his penis; he can share them with who he likes." She smiled and went back to looking at the fire. She brought her knees up and hugged them to her chest.

There was a pause when I smirked and looked at her again. "The fact that he's bi bothers you a lot huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe Stephano." she grunted and dropped her head to her knees in defeat.

I rubbed her back reassuringly and she raised her head a little to laugh with me. Jennifer and I usually share these moments together. When Pewdie wasn't around, she was my best friend. Intelligent, quick witted and she never cried when Pewdie started calling her fat. She'd just smile warmly and then squeak for hours at how he'd acknowledged her and how she'd helped. I was going to thank her when a loud crash made us freeze and turn to the door.

**~Cry's POV~**

I was fixing the last button on my shirt when I heard Pewdie trip over his own feet and a thud behind me. "Fuck!"

I laughed and turned to see him lying on the floor just glaring at the ceiling. I walked over and looked down at him. "You mad Bro?"

He shook his head. "No! I am plotting my vengeance."

I looked at the bed then up then back down at him. "Against the ceiling or the bed…?"

"DON'T QUESTION ME!" he shouted then looked at me and started laughing.

I held up my hands in defeat. "I'm gonna go talk to Stephano; gonna find out what we're doing in the morning."

"Fine," He crossed his ankles and put his hands behind his head; getting comfortable.

I shut the door behind me quietly and leaned my forehead against it. He was an amazing guy; no wonder I like him so much. Then the perverted thought entered my mind once more; what would sex with a guy feel like? I took a deep breath then looked down the hall and saw everyone at the far end of the hall trying to hold the door shut. I rushed over and Stephano stepped away from the group of four and pulled out his sword. "It won't hold much longer, we'll have to make a stand here." The door lurched and everyone pushed the creaking thing back into place.

"What's happening?" Worry was evident on my face.

Stephano turned to me looking disheveled and panicked. "There's something on the other side of this door and it's trying to get in. If it were a Bro it'd be growling and making noise but there's no sound. We're not sure what it is."

"Could it be those demons that the objective mentioned for this guy?" Piggeh gestured to me with a toss of his head.

"No, they don't seem like-shh listen," Stephano pointed at the door.

Everyone fell silent and we heard muffled voices on the other side of the door. Everyone suddenly looked horrified and Jennifer rushed from the door toward Pewdie's room while Stephano called after her. "You keep Pewdie in that room and don't open that door for anything!"

"Stephano what's happening?" I asked again frantically.

"Those aren't monsters on the other side; their Barrels. I guess they found what I left of the other Stephano and decided to come get us themselves. They must really need Pewdie if they came after us on their own."

Mr. Chair put an ear to the door and spoke over his shoulder. "It doesn't sound like the leader's here, that's a relief." he turned to me. "Cry you go with Jennifer and keep Pewdie in there. We can't let the Barrels get him."

I nodded my head and turned to go when I heard a mutual pounding above my head that was almost in rhythm with the pounding on the door. I felt my blood freeze when I turned back to Stephano. "They're above us the doors a fluke!"

Just then there was a loud crash and a cold feeling spread through my body then everything went black.

**~Stephano's POV~**

Before I could react three Barrels had crashed through the ceiling and Ryan had hit the floor. Two men and one woman; the two men were dressed in tight brown shirts and black jeans, complete with black gloves and tennis shoes while the woman wore a brown school girl skirt with a black button up and knee high brown boots and a brown buree'.

I rushed over and tried to get Ryan but one blocked my way and grabbed the sword hilt above my hands and pulled. We started fighting over that while Piggeh and Mr. Chair dealt with the other two. The door behind us burst open and four more men rushed in. We each then had to fight two Barrels at the same time while the fourth grabbed Ryan and ran toward the door. They pushed us into a heap of three in the narrow hallway and ran toward the exit. I cursed myself and those bastards; they got away. I heard a door open at the end of the hall and Pewdie ran out with Jennifer close behind. "I couldn't stop him!"

I grabbed Pewdie before he ran by and held him till the Barrels had left. We couldn't fight them like this. He screamed and fought to get away from me but I held on tight.

**~Pewdie's POV~**

"I'm sorry Pewdie." Stephano whispered to me. I dropped my head as tears poured down my cheeks and I gave up the struggle.

"How the hell did we miss that?!" Mr. Chair walked up holding his arm as Piggeh nursed the cut across his chest.

"It doesn't matter now!" Stephano snapped at Mr. Chair and focused on me again. I hadn't moved.

Mr. Chair sighed and stepped back a little. He knew Stephano didn't mean it but it still hurt a bit.

"What would they want with Ryan though?" I asked.

"I don't know." Stephano released me carefully but I angrily ripped myself away from him and stopped to breathe a few steps from the group. They took him. They just came in and took him from me!

"Stephano, how do we get him back?" Mr. Chair asked when Jennifer came over to stand beside him and Piggeh.

"I'm not sure, to start let's find out what they want him for then we'll think about going and getting him." Stephano stood up and sheathed his sword then placed a hand on Mr. Chair's shoulder making him look at Stephano. "And I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap before."

Mr. Chair nodded and stepped away again. He stood with Jennifer and Piggeh who awaited orders when I stepped over to Stephano.

"Why do we have to wait?" I wiped the tears from my cheeks but they were quickly replaced.

"If we know how badly they need him than we'll know what kind of security they'll have on him. It's all tactics here." Stephano eyes looked truly sorry and I knew it wasn't his fault.

I took another moment to breathe while the others talked with Stephano. I sighed and paced for a minute.

"Stephano, I thought they wanted Pewdie?" Jennifer asked.

Mr. Chair answered. "They do but they know somehow that Cry means something to Pewdie. They took him for bait, they know that Pewdie will come after him to get him back and that's what they want..." He looked at me. "…to draw him right to them."

A loud crumbling noise made everyone turn around and someone fell out of the hole in the ceiling and landed on me. The person was knocked out but I was just confused as hell! I didn't really know what to do so I just kinda laid myself over this person then looked up at the others. "I got him!" I looked at the person and pulled myself back quickly. "I mean her! No touch!"

Stephano stepped over and smirked down at the unconscious person. "Well look at that; we've got ourselves an informative hostage. Jennifer, if you would?"

She cracked her knuckles. "Gladly,"

**~Cry's POV~**

When I opened my eyes I was down in the dungeons under the castle. My arms were chained to the wall behind me and I was on my knees. A single torch lit the area but just barely. My cell was rather small for a dungeon; walls made of concrete blocks from olden ages, bars to close off the cavity in the wall. It stunk of death and waste and my nose burned at the stench but I soon got used to it.

A wooden door creaked open then shut loudly somewhere in the darkness beyond my cell and I looked up to see three people on the other side of the rusty black bars. I hadn't even heard them approach. I tried to move but when I did the chains around my wrists dug into my skin with immense force and I cringed before finally stilling myself. I looked back up and watched as they let in the one in the middle then shut the door, locked it, gave him the key and left us. I kept my eyes on this person as they approached, stood before me then lit up their lantern.

It was a woman in a tight brown dress and-I'm not gonna lie-she was hot. She also wore black leggings and white boots stained along the edges with blood and dust. She wore brown leather gloves and her hair was as black as the shadows around us but she herself was rather pale and her eyes were a bright red. She squatted down and looked at me.

"So you are Ryan Terry?" She examined my exposed chest and smirked at me. "Maybe we can keep you both since Stephano already failed us…I'm sure that I can make use of you both." Her smirk just oozed 'I'm going to do bad things to you'. It both interested me a little and worried me.

"By both you mean me and Pewdie?" I growled and shifted a little. My knees began to ache and my shoulders burned but I kept that to myself however I couldn't stop myself from breathing hard. I'd been like this for a little while and this was not a position made to be comfortable.

"Yes, we need him to get out of here but maybe we can keep you too, just for fun." She stood up and stepped back so I could see her without much effort. "Sorry about the chains but it's just to make sure you don't do anything impulsive."

"Why can't you just leave on your own?"

"We have other ambitions that we need him to achieve. The creator is the one who asked us for him." She crossed her arms and leaned against the bars behind her.

"Is the creator of Amnesia even still alive?" I honestly didn't know and I was curious.

"Not that creator, the one who created this custom map. She's the one who needs him to grant our request." She flipped her black hair and seemed to be undressing me with her eyes. At any other time I wouldn't mind this sort of treatment but I just felt vulnerable here and not in a good way.

"What request-wait; the creator of this map is a girl?!" I'd cut myself off mid-sentence at that little tidbit of news. The one who created this mess is a girl? What did she want from us?

"I know we were surprised too. Here's how it works; she created the map for a reason. She was creating a certain kind of custom map and asked us if there was anything that we wanted. When I told her what we wanted she personified us and made us a deal. If we bring her a soul to sacrifice for her spell to work than she would use it to give us life. True life in the real world and then we would take it over. We could easily be destroyed but as long as we don't bother her than we are free to do as we please." She waved her arms around her then pointed up. "I told her I knew just the soul that would work fine."

"I heard that Evil Stephano said you just wanted freedom to use the internet."

"He lied; he followed his orders to the very end. Such a sad thing to lose but oh well; sucks to lose." She didn't even sound remotely upset that he was gone; in fact she was smiling. Not that I'm complaining but they were partners weren't they? Was there really no mutual respect when it came to being a bad guy?

"Why do you guys want to take over the world?" Then it dawned on me how odd that sounded. "Is that all bad guys think about; world domination?"

"Oh but you don't understand; we're a very malicious bunch and just toying with the…what do you call the monsters that live here; Bro's?" She gestured to a section of the wall I couldn't see with her lantern. It lit up and there were the remains of a Bro; it was mangled and broken and I actually pitied the creature. Its skin had been torn in several places and one of its eyes had been removed forcefully. The poor thing suffered, I felt bad for it. "You see playing with these 'Bro's' becomes boring because the roaring and groaning is just over done but we've seldom play with people…that's what we want from your world." She looked back to me and set down her lantern. "People; real, living, breathing, bleeding, screaming: people."

"You're a monster! You just use people for surgical toys! That's disgusting, think about all the pain you cause them, the torment and torture! Don't you feel just a little bad?!" I pleaded desperately.

"Actually no; are you trying to sweet talk me?" she smirked at me again and glanced back at her handy work.

I felt my stomach clench; this woman actually got off on the suffering of others. This woman was completely disturbed and deranged. She causes it for her pleasure…no wonder Pewdie hates the Barrels; their monsters! I had to think, how was I going to keep him away from her? "He'll never come here, he's not that stupid!"

She glanced back at me and looked way too confident with the smirk on her face. I got scared. "But he will, as my associates have told me they saw you and Felix together in one of the bedrooms. He'll certainly come for you and once he's here we'll make him a proposal he won't be able to refuse."

I turned away from her and she walked over and grabbed my mask by the forehead and ripped it off me. I gasped in surprise and kept my head bowed as a last poor attempt to hide my face from her. She tossed my mask away and it landed in a puddle of blood beside the dead Bro with a hollow and heavy splash. "We'll promise to leave you alone; we won't hurt you anymore if he cooperates."

I bit my lip and tasted blood; I felt no pain but I cringed. Her words, her views, her actions…disgusted me. I couldn't believe how much someone had twisted Pewdie's world. I sobbed as more horrible visions entered my mind! She wouldn't just hand Pewdie over once she got him; she'd _play_ with him first.

His blood flowing out of him, his flesh torn, his body broken, his screams echoing through the castle…I bit my lip harder to make those images go away. I couldn't just let her do this! But how could I stop her?

"It'll all be so easy…I think my favorite part will be leading him here. That'll be the easiest because nothing will keep him from coming for you-"

She reached down and grabbed a fistful of my hair and lifted my head, forcing me to look at her. She quirked an eyebrow then leaned in and licked the blood off my chin. I almost gagged when she whispered in my face; her breath thick of wine and my blood. "-once he sees what we've done to you."

My blood instantly ran cold and my green eyes were wide but I'll be damned if I let her get to me. I scowled and met her gaze strong and she held mine looking just a little surprised. "I can take whatever you throw at me, bitch."

She smiled almost maniacally and released me. "I'll accept that challenge. I'll be back later and once everything's been set up; I can play with you." She walked over and took my mask then left with it but not without blowing me a little kiss first. I kept my head down and my eyes closed. I felt exposed and out of place. What can I do from here? How can I warn them?

A growling Bro made my eyes snap open and my head shoot up. I looked around in the darkness and saw nothing. I looked up and lowered myself as much as I could and held as still as my shivering body would allow. She'd left the lantern in here and the light burned brightly. I was the only illuminated living thing in here and the door hadn't been locked. I shivered violently and kept absolutely still. I heard the growling become louder and I shook but didn't look up.

I knew it had found me because it growled once more then banged on the bars to the cell I was in. I jumped a little when it struck the bars the first time. I stayed still and didn't look at it; I couldn't afford to go lose my sanity now and it couldn't get through the bars. But if it hit the door and it swung open a little, then I'd be screwed.

It didn't seem smart enough to even figure that out and kept striking at the same spot; I could hear it. It was to my left and reached through the bars sometimes desperate to reach me. I shivered and felt tears leak out from my closed eyes. I felt a little wind every now and then as it swung its claws at me; I shivered more and leaned back further realizing how close it actually was. At least Felix was still safe with Stephano and the others, if he stayed that way…I'd die happy.


	7. Final Moments?

**Sorry about the wait everyone; I had a solid two months of a Pokémon omega addiction and I just couldn't stop myself. But I've managed to leave it after a stupid Pokémon made me mad. I hope you guys like this chapter; 2****nd**** to last.**

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I watched as Jennifer tied the woman up then tied her legs to the legs of the chair. She definitely wasn't going anywhere but that wasn't going to stop her from trying. She shook and struggled and gave Stephano a death glare.

They just stood there while she threw a fit. After about 10 minutes; she exerted herself and stopped to catch her breath. Piggeh giggled and leaned into Mr. Chair who didn't pull away this time. "She's a new recruit; no regular Barrel would get tired that fast. Plus they'd know their way around a couple of knots." Jennifer smacked him upside the head eliciting a laugh from Mr. Chair and a look of comical terror from Piggeh as Jennifer glared at him.

"I'll have you know those are not easy knots to get out of!" Piggeh smiled apologetically then they all fell silent as Stephano stepped up to the girl. Piggeh shoved Jennifer who shoved right back but they both kept their eyes on Stephano.

He leaned down to about eye level with this girl and smirked at her. She looked away as a blush formed on her cheeks. "How old are you?"

"I'm 16 years old; what's that got to do with anything?"

"What does your leader want with Ryan?" he asked without answering her question.

She shook her head ferociously; losing her brown leather buree' in the process. "I won't tell! You'll only get that out of me with slow; painful torture and I don't think you've got the guts to torture a girl!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

Stephano chuckled a little. "Well I, Pewdie, Piggeh and Mr. Chair won't; we're gentlemen but Jennifer surely won't mind beating on a girl of her kind. She's only 23 years herself so I don't think she'll have a problem." He pointed at her and she waved at her with a sweet smile.

"I wouldn't have any problem at all." She cracked her knuckles and stepped forward a little.

The girl looked a little startled but she glared back up at him without a single worry. "I dare you! Go ahead; send your little c*** on me! I'm not scared!"

Stephano suddenly looked worried and looked over at Jennifer whose sweet demeanor was out the window. She glared at the girl looking royally pissed off. "Oh you did not just call me a c***!" Jennifer fumed while Piggeh held her back by the waist.

"Hang in there Jen, wait." He picked her up and put her at a safe distance from the girl in the chair who kept lurching in the chair trying to edge Jennifer on.

Stephano reached over and lightly grabbed her chin making her freeze. He turned her little green eyes to look into his and he kept that gaze. "Those are some pretty nasty words for a little girl. We could always let Piggeh take care of you; I think his method of torture will work fine, besides if I let Jennifer get a hold of you than you'll most likely die."

The girl's face was bright pink now and she pulled back trying not to look at Stephano. He smirked, patted her head and walked over to Piggeh. He nodded and Piggeh put Jennifer down and pushed her into Stephano as he went to stand by the girl's chair. I touched Stephano's arm and he looked down at me. "Piggeh's not gonna-"he shushed me and gestured to Piggeh with a toss of his head. I looked at the girl who looked frightened as hell.

Piggeh patted her head and she looked up at him. "I promise I'll be gentle."

She instantly looked frightened and cast an 'are you serious' look at Stephano who nodded.

**~Cry's POV~**

It's been a while and I lost the feeling in both my arms, my legs are tingling and the Bro hasn't left yet. I suddenly felt a lurch behind me and I peeked over my shoulder to look. The bolts in the wall holding the chains were rusted and worn. I pulled a little and I had a wider range of motion. I forced myself to my feet in a squatting position, despite the growing ache in my arms once more. I pulled and pulled as hard as I could with my eyes shut tight. It just wouldn't come loose, I wasn't strong enough. I thought about it when the Bro growled loudly and I suddenly got an idea. It was going to hurt like hell but I didn't have many options.

If the Bro hit me hard enough then it could pull me out; once I could move my arms I'd worry about the chains around my wrists. I kept my eyes shut and started lunging at the Bro.

"Come on! You want me so bad, come and get me! Come on!" It growled in response and I felt the wind from its claws rushing by my face. I waited till it pulled back and lunged forward one more time. Its claws hit me hard on the right side of my face; throwing me into the wall and yanking the chains out of the stones. I hit the wall head first with my arms still locked behind my back and slid into a puddle of blood, panting hard, trying to get my breath back.

It worked; I was almost free.

I sat up and slipped my arms under my butt, under my feet and over my legs then they were in front of me again. I sighed heavily at the relief in my shoulders and elbows. I felt the same relief in my knees and thighs. I looked around and found a splinter of metal on the floor. I picked it up and started my work on the chains around my wrists. The chains felt tighter than ever when I finally heard a click and the one on my left wrist slid loose and my hand was free; now for the other one.

I began picking it when I heard a creaking. I looked up and saw the door had opened if only a little. The Bro noticed and tried to carefully slide a claw into the opening and I frantically tried to get the chain off. I couldn't get it off when a moment of genius struck me. I put the metal piece down and grabbed the chains and pulled them to me. They were heavy but thin chains when I found the other end it was sharp and jagged. It was perfect. I stood up and held the unlocked chain tight in my free hand. The Bro got his claw through the opening and opened up the door. I kept my eyes on it and my vision blurred; I'd have to risk it. I grabbed the jagged edge and as the Bro came toward me I drove it into the monsters chest; cutting up my hand in the process.

It roared in pain and clawed my arm; fortunately my mind had dulled out enough that it didn't hurt that much. I pulled away and I ran around it in tight circles; pulling the chain along with me. It wrapped around the Bro crushing its arms against its sides and forcing it to fall. As it struggled I grabbed the metal piece and picked the lock on my other wrist; freeing me completely. My mind was cloudy and I'm sure my arm was bleeding pretty badly but I had to get out of here. I turned to the door when I saw her standing there with a smile and clapping her hands. I bit my lower lip and cursed myself. _So close…_

"Well done but not well enough. I hope you like your new cell mate; you'll be here for a while." She pulled the door shut and locked it this time; batting her long eye lashes at me. As she stepped away I grabbed the bars and sighed in defeat. She really liked watching me squirm.

She set down a mahogany chair with green cushions then waved her arms at me. "Let's get on with the show." I felt a sense of hopelessness; I couldn't escape if she was right there.

I contemplated my next move when I heard the chains hit the ground behind me and the Bro growl. I turned to see it standing completely free now. It came at me and I dodged but just barely. Its claws went through the bars and toward her and she let out a woof of laughter. It turned and came at me again and I jumped away; once again landing in that puddle of blood. I jumped up and slipped just out of its reach. I lost my breath and my vision was blurring even worse than before. I could only see shapes and colors now. I forced my body to move despite the growing dementia and exhaustion. I caught a glimpse of her outside the cell and for a split second my vision cleared; she was smiling.

**~Pewdie's POV~**

The girl shrieked and struggled but Piggeh wouldn't leave her alone.

He had to ask Mr. Chair to help hold her still a little while ago. He held her torso in place so she wouldn't shake the chair as Piggeh tickled her bare foot with a red feather and a big grin on his face. "I love this kind of torture!" He let out a maniacal laugh and Mr. Chair laughed a little as he spoke to the screaming girl.

"If you would just talk to us I could make him stop." He said but she just continued laughing.

I cast Jennifer a confused look and she looked surprised at me. "What? Did you think we were going to hurt her? We're the good guys for a reason; she's just a rookie. We'll get what we want out of her in no time. Besides; this is a perfect chance for me to tell you about what happened to Mr. Chair last Christmas." Jennifer giggled and looked over at the girl who was laughing uncontrollably with tears streaming down her face. I settled in next to Jennifer on the floor when Mr. Chair pulled one hand away and pointed at her.

"I'm warning you rock!" He shouted then went back to holding her still.

"LET GO OF ME!" she laughed out, almost breathless.

"Then answer us! What do you know?!" Stephano shouted out over her laughter.

"I'LL NEVER TELL!" she screamed with laughter.

"Have it your way," he nodded and Piggeh intensified the tickle by pulling out a second feather and attacking her other foot. She spasmed with laughter and shook desperately; trying to get away from both men. Mr. Chair actually had to hug his arms around her shoulders to keep her from moving the chair; losing his hat in the process.

"You know how to make this stop girl!" Mr. Chair called out to her and she shook even more with laughter.

"BITE ME; YOU PIECE OF HOME FURNISHING!" she screamed out in parts and Mr. Chair shook his head.

"I've heard 'em all honey!" He laughed as Stephano stepped over to the girl who looked at him, desperately laughing; her face almost blue.

He held up a third feather and pointed at her sides with it and she shook her head in fear of further tickling. "Last chance girl; tell us what you know or else."

"I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING; PLEASE JUST STOP!" She shrieked and Piggeh halted immediately.

Stephano laughed and the three men stepped away from her as she caught her breath and looked up at Stephano with a smile. "What do you want to know?"

"What does Brooke want with Ryan?" Stephano asked crossing his arms and leaning down to eye level again.

She panted but she finally answered. "I and a few girls were told to sneak into the vents and find where you were. Once we found you one of us got sent back to find Brooke and tell her. She ordered a few to bang on the door to distract you while we pounded our way through the ceiling to get the drop on you; no pun intended." She paused to breathe again. "When we got through we were supposed to grab the one with the mask and take him to the dungeons."

"What use is Ryan to you?"

She sighed and continued. "He's bait; we're using him to lead Pewdiepie to Brooke so she can get him. He probably doesn't have long."

Stephano put a hand on her shoulder and she looked so innocent but so startled. "What does that mean?"

"She's a crazy sadist; she gets off on torturing people and causing them the worse possible suffering." She whimpered out and he smiled and stood up straight; taking his hand off her shoulder.

He looked down at her and she honestly looked sorry, scared but willing to help us now. "Anything else you want to know?" She offered helplessly.

"Why does your leader want Pewdie so badly?" he asked removing his headdress and patting the dust off it.

The blush on her cheeks got darker. "The creator of the map gave her the weird incantation to send Pewdie to her so she could use his soul to give us life in the real world."

My jaw dropped and Jennifer gasped. What is she talking about? My soul…?

"What are you talking about?" Stephano asked as he put his headdress back on.

"It's this weird occult crap the creator is into. The incantation is in a funny language and I can't understand it. She needs a human sacrifice; human blood to make it work and let us live in the real world." She sighed and looked at Pewdie with a sorry expression.

"The old fashioned bad guy cliché: Take over the world and make the people suffer." Mr. Chair chuckled out as he searched for his hat.

"So how do we stop her-wait, your leaders a girl?" I blurted out and Jennifer fell over laughing.

"Who forgot to make sure he was paying attention?" Stephano growled and Piggeh started to raise his hand but Mr. Chair grabbed his wrist and made him put it down.

Stephano sighed; pinching the bridge of his nose while Jennifer finally calmed down and sat back up beside me.

"Where are the dungeons?" Stephano asked looking the girl in the eyes; trying to retain his composure.

"You have to get to the East Wing then find the big red door and that'll lead you to the dungeon where he's being kept but be careful; to scare whoever she puts down there she lets the Bro's roam. They don't bother her because they're afraid of her."

"How do you know?" Stephano asked while Mr. Chair's breathing started picking up. Piggeh looked up at him at the sound.

Piggeh's eyes got wide with worry. "Stephano-"He shouted just as Mr. Chair's entire body began to shake.

Stephano turned to look and Mr. Chair lifted his head to reveal his eyes had completely rolled back into his head and he fell back against the wall and slid to the floor. Everyone rushed over to him but Stephano motioned for them to stay back. "Relax; he's jumping again."

"No he's not; he's on the fucking floor!" I pointed out.

Stephano slapped his palm to his forehead and sighed. "No, it's something he can do. Since he himself was regularly a chair he's able to mentally jump from chair to chair and see what's in each room. Sometimes however it happens without his control and it's damn scary sometimes."

His head suddenly popped up and he took a deep breath then looked at me; almost like it pained him to talk. He turned to Stephano. "Ryan is in the dungeons and Brooke is sitting outside the cell laughing her ass off. She locked him in a cell with a Bro and he's fighting to keep himself moving so he can't get hurt."

He turned to me again. "If you remember; Bro's can't get exhausted so they just go and go…he's trying really hard to keep himself going."

I took a breath before I lost my cool and grabbed Stephano's arm. He looked down at me. "Why are the Bro's so violent? I mean they always were before but they didn't do anything like this. Do they eat people?"

"Yes," the girl tied to the chair answered and everyone turned to her. "Our leader has disposed of many of my brothers and sisters. She's somehow trained the Bro's to follow orders and they've become ravenous monsters. They used to be simple and rather harmless but now they're real monsters. If the Bro that's locked in the cell with your friend gets him than he'll surely be eaten."

Stephano sighed and looked to me again. "Pewdie I think you and me are going to need some alone time. Can you all stay here and watch her and Mr. Chair?"

Jennifer and Piggeh nodded when Mr. Chair sat up. "I'm fine; it just takes a little out of me when I do that." He smiled at Stephano who smiled back and led me out of the room.

"Alright Pewdie we're going to start your training right now, you're going to be working on this for a few hours, think you can handle it?" Stephano kept pulling me along and I followed.

"What are we doing?" he led me down the corridor and into a large empty room. The walls were beige with dark green carpets. There were a few paintings, candles and two doors. He put me in the middle of the room and stood before me. I just stood there feeling stupid. "What do you know about fighting?"

"Little to nothing," I said bluntly.

"Ok, I'm going to teach you a style of fighting you can use against the Bro's; fight with your eyes closed."

He smirked and chuckled when my jaw dropped. "Don't worry, it's possible and I'm sure you can do it. You just need practice; it'll make you a better fighter with your eyes open too."

"What makes you think I can do this?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"You're Pewdiepie; this is what you do. Here," he walked over to a tall mantel with four candles on it. He blew out the candles and pulled it apart till it was just a black pipe. He handed it to me and stepped back.

"There's your weapon." I looked at it and held it tight in my hand. Stephano walked away for a moment and turned back to me; about to speak but he stopped. I'd just started playing with it; spinning it around and to show off a little I even flipped it around behind my head then stabbed it into the floor in front of me before I looked up at him. He was clearly surprised.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled at me and stepped forward and lightly kissed my nose. "You're an ass. Focus Pewdie,"

Stephano spent the next few-exhausting-hours teaching me how to find people with the pipe and to keep them in my line of 'sight'. I tried to spin it above my head but I wound up knocking the headdress off his head. He just gave me a stern look and continued teaching me. I tried again; thinking that if I did it faster it would work. I hit him in the back of the head all together and that knocked him to the floor. I pointed and laughed at him.

After a few more tricks and a few more shots to the head he deemed me prepared to defend myself at best; not to go alone. "We'll be right with you Bro." He held up the Brofist and I happily held up mine.

**~Cry's POV~**

I heard a loud snap behind me as I narrowly avoided the Bro again; crashing to the ground once again. The growling stopped and I slumped against the wall; exhausted. I'd been at this for well over an hour-or at least it felt like it. The door squeaked opened and I felt a constriction around my ankle, someone grabbed me and started dragging me out.

The back of my head bounced on a few stones as I was dragged away from the dim light of the cell into the darkness. I was suddenly lifted and carried up stairs as told by the hollow wood sounding steps. I was promptly tossed back on the floor, dragged across the carpets and thrown onto what felt like a bed. Something cold touched my lips and an equally cold liquid was poured down my throat. I felt a slight twitch in my eyes but I finally opened them to see that woman standing by the bed, leaning over me holding the now empty bottle of Sanity Potion. She smiled and I tried to move away but once again my wrists were bound. They were tied to the head board and my legs were bound the same way to the base board. I couldn't struggle even a little bit; I could only stare.

"I decided that I'd rather play with you myself." She held up my mask to cover her face. She pulled away and looked at it again. "I've grown rather fond of this thing." She put it on and held up a blade with a rusted handle and dried blood on it.

I looked around me; anywhere but at her. I was on a canopy bed, the canopy was white and the sheets were white; I can imagine why especially for what she enjoys doing to people.

"No need to worry Ryan, I'm not going to kill you." She kneeled on the bed beside me and ran her fingers through my hair.

_That's what I'm worried about._ I thought.

She smiled then kissed my forehead and got on top of me; straddling my hips. She raised the blade and ran a hand over my exposed torso. She lifted the mask and let her eyes trace my body. She bit her lip then slid the mask back down and giggled like a school girl. "Where to start?" she whispered then slashed the knife across my stomach. I cringed as she repeated this action four more times. My stomach was on fire. She moved her hand along the front of the knife and held on to the tip. She leaned in close and whispered to me. "Tell me this doesn't hurt."

She dug the tip deep into my chest and slashed in a zigzag pattern before she pulled away and slashed my stomach more. I was using all my will power not to give her what she wanted; to keep my mouth shut; to not flinch. Finally she pulled the blade back and held the knife by the handle. She raised it and I could tell; she was smiling under my mask. She let out a shaky breath; her body was trembling violently then it suddenly stilled. She let out a cross between a whimper and a yelp as she stabbed it into my shoulder then twisted; ripping and tearing flesh and muscle.

I couldn't stop the scream that she ripped out of me; my throat burned and my shoulder began to go numb. I was grateful that it subsided into a tingle so quickly but she wouldn't have that. She growled in pleasure and stabbed it into my other shoulder; repeating the action and eliciting another scream from me. She giggled again then twisted it back into place and pulled it out slowly.

I didn't think I could handle much more of this. She smirked then leaned her body over my bleeding torso, grabbed a fistful of my hair and picked up my head; forcing me to look at her. She used her free hand to remove my mask to look me in the eyes. "Do you still doubt your friend will come for you?" She whispered harshly into my face.

I looked at her with an unwavering stare then I smirked myself; despite the agony blazing through my veins. "You'll never have him." She looked taken aback when I answered.

She actually looked upset and groaned a little. "We'll see how much incentive he needs to come and get you." She dropped my head back onto the pillow and sat up again and got off me. She stabbed the knife into the table by the bed, set the mask down beside it and paced; chewing on her thumbnail. She looked back at me then she smiled and snapped her fingers.

I waited as she walked over to me and kissed my forehead softly. She looked into my eyes and held my tired gaze then captured my in a deep kiss. I tried to pull away but she had a tight grip on my chin and I couldn't. She suddenly grabbed my crotch roughly as I groaned in protest. I bit down and she pulled back with surprise but not one sound.

She rubbed the blood from her lip and looked at it with surprise then smiled at me and hopped back onto my hips. She moved hers against me and moaned with delight, she reached over and grabbed up my mask. She pulled it on then reached over again and pulled the knife free from the dent it'd made in the table.

She raised the knife and drove it into my shoulder again, mere inches from the previous wound and I screamed again. I suddenly felt a fire rush through my body and I lay absolutely still as she moved against me roughly and continued to mutilate my body making the fire grow from a fierce burn to an agonizing inferno.

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I'm in the middle of the group with Piggeh right next to me. Stephano and Mr. Chair lead us along with Jennifer bringing up the rear. The hallway was painted beige; the carpet was scarlet red with a green boarder. I felt my hand getting a little sweaty as it clutched the pipe Stephano gave me and my arm began to tremble. Piggeh put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll find him. Relax a little."

I smiled and nodded and turned back to look ahead of us. We stopped at the end of the corridor where it met three other hallways; creating a four way crossroads. Stephano stepped away from the group and looked down both then straight ahead. I stepped forward and followed him. I peeked over my shoulder to see Jennifer look down the left hallway and Mr. Chair peek down the right. Piggeh snuck up behind Jennifer and poked her sides making her squeak and jump.

I smirked and tapped Stephano on the shoulder; he looked over his shoulder and down at me. "Which way are we going?"

"I'm not sure yet, the castle changes so much because of these damn custom maps." He grumbled.

"But there's a mutual similarity that makes it easy to find the stairs." Mr. Chair piped up. "The dungeon has barred windows so the direction we're going in will most likely be colder than the rest of the castle. We need to focus on the temperature and that will be Piggeh's department." He smiled at the pink haired man who waved at me with a big grin.

"How are you gonna find it?" I asked.

"Well I can't produce my own body heat; I'm originally a carcass remember Pewds?" he softly kissed the tip of my nose and I blushed at the heat on the tip of my nose. "I've become more sensitive to the temperature because whatever the temperature of the room is the temperature of my body heat."

He stood in the very middle of the four hallways and I went to stand beside Stephano again. He looked around him and nodded at Stephano who nodded back. He closed his eyes and let out one long breath and just stayed still for a moment. I noticed some goose bumps on his exposed arms and his purple eyes popped open and he pointed toward me and Stephano. "That way, we keep going straight we'll find the stairs to take us to the dungeon." He smiled and put his hands on his hips; all proud of himself.

"So we're closer to the dungeon; we're almost there Pewdie." Stephano encouraged and I could feel the excitement brew in me. It died down when I noticed Piggeh looking around; really confused.

"What's wrong Piggeh?"

"Nothing but…I feel the breeze coming from that hall and above us." He half whimpers.

A quaking begins to shake the walls and floor and I look up to see a solid black ball the size of a bull falling from the ceiling. We jumped out of the way and it lands with a solid, heavy thud in the dead center of the halls. It didn't roll, it did not move; it just stayed there. It separated us into three parts; me and Stephano, Jennifer by herself and Mr. Chair and Piggeh.

Piggeh had dived onto Mr. Chair and had his arms wrapped around his torso. Mr. Chair grumbles when the ball makes a strange noise. I sit up a little and Stephano sits up beside me; adjusts his headdress then touches my shoulder. "Are you ok Pewds?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's that; I've never seen this in the game before?" I looked at the ball when it suddenly sprouts four legs then another four and stands up; the ball has taken a new shape. I gasped quietly and we're all staring at the creature when it calmly turns to face me and Stephano.

Jennifer pointed up with a terrified squeak and we looked up and saw several other spiders crawling down the walls all of them the size of cats and dogs. The big one opens its black eyes and look at me directly when I hear Jennifer's voice. "What are these things?"

The big one suddenly opens its fangs and lets out a horrible roar and me and Stephano stand up to run while I'm screaming. "FAPPING SPIDERS…!" The three of us split up and run down the three different hallways.

Stephano grabs my hand and makes sharp turns through the halls as the spider crashes into walls and hall tables to get to us. I peek over my shoulder and only see the big one. "Why is it just this one?"

"The smaller ones must've gone after the others." He shouted and pulled out his sword with his free hand. He grabs a wall corner and makes a sharp turn down a narrow hall. No way the spider could make this sharp of a turn but its front legs catch the opposite wall corner and it stops us dead in our tracks. Stephano pulls me close to him with his sword at his side staring at the spider. I can see its body tense to attack us. Stephano's arm tenses around my shoulders then he pulls me close and whispers against my forehead.

"Be careful Ok, find Ryan." Then he pushes me away so hard that I trip over the spiders legs and out of danger.

The spider bares its fangs and stabs them deep into Stephano's stomach. His eyes are wide and the color leaves his face instantly as he spits out a large amount of blood. I scream when he forces the sword up into the air then stabs it through the spiders head. The spider lets out a scream of its own and goes lip; pulling its fangs out of his body. He drops to his knees and hits the ground hard. I rush to him and hold his head in my lap he doesn't move but he opens his eyes and sees me and pushes be away harshly. I hit the wall and look back just in time to see the spider had lifted one of its legs and stabbed into Stephano's chest; splattering blood everywhere. It rips its leg free of his flesh and splatters his blood on me then goes limp again. I can only stare at my lifeless friend in horror. His eyes are wide open and his face is expressionless, colorless and just…gone. He was gone, just like that.

I stood up and walked over to the pipe I'd dropped then heard a sound and turned to see the spider cleaning its fangs and making satisfied sounds. I walked over, grabbed the sword handle and yanked back as hard as I could. The spider shrieked and finally died, I pulled the sword out and knelt beside Stephano. I closed his eyes and put the sword in his hand; best not leave him without a weapon.

I stood up and wiped the tears away roughly before screaming at the top of my lungs in pure, unadulterated rage and agony! I kept my pipe close and slowly walked down the hall in the direction Piggeh had pointed out. I stopped as I met the four crossroad halls and saw a few spiders staring at me but not moving. I suddenly couldn't contain my hurt, my anger, my suffering. I threw my head back and let out a harsh yell that echoed through the halls and frightened the little spiders away. Fresh tears fell as a dark thought entered my mind; someone was going to pay for this!

**~Cry's POV~**

She grabbed my wrists and cut the rope binding me; I was too weak to move and she knew it. She dragged me off the bed and onto the floor with a merciless thud. My head bounced on the hardwood floor and it left a hollow feeling on the back of my skull.

I looked up and she stood over me with that same confidence in her stance as before. She smiled and used her foot to spread my arm out. I didn't want to watch.

She held up a bloody finger to the mouth of my dirty mask to shush me then stomped down on my arm. A loud crunch followed by my scream echoed around the room. She let out a harsh, entertained laugh then I heard Pewdie's voice in the hall and she fell silent.

_He's here? No! He shouldn't be here! _I tried to move but my body wouldn't respond. He shouldn't be anywhere near here!

My panicked thoughts were interrupted by her grabbing my ankles rather frantically then dragging me out of the room. I was never going to say 'ouch' over a little paper cut ever again!

My head was so numb that I couldn't feel it bounce as we went over thresholds and stairs and cobblestones. My arm was like lava; aching with a radiating pain hotter than hell. How had I not died yet? I was dropped back into a chilled cell-minus the dead Bro-and she locked the door, leaving only a dim lantern to keep me sane. She smiled down at me then blew me a kiss and left.

I could only stare at the ceiling of the cell I was in. I couldn't move I couldn't escape, hell; I could barely breathe. As far as I knew I really was alone down here and I'm pretty sure it was going to stay that way.

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I got to a red door that led to the lower levels; dungeons. I opened it slowly and slid inside then slammed it shut. I turned and found big wooden stairs that led into darkness. I looked around me and saw wooden cat walk surrounding the room. Between each cell there was a lit torch; that bit of light kept me from losing my sanity. I pondered for a moment then reached into my back pocket and pulled out a tinderbox I'd found. I looked around and found a sort of new candle on the floor by the stairs. I didn't see any light down the stairs and so I lit the candle then stabbed the bottom of it into the top of the pipe. I held it in front of me and I sighed as it lit the way before me. I walked down the dark stairs; managing not to make a noise then saw the cells around me. The walls were black concrete blocks with a few torches on them; dim but still light. I moved my pipe around me; I didn't see anything but I still shook with fear. I tightened my grip on the pipe to still my shaking hands and sighed. I took cautious steps forward; keeping my feet light and my eyes open. I saw a dim light a little ways away and thought it was another dying torch but it wasn't flickering; it was a solid light. I got a little closer and it was a lantern hanging on a hook inside a cell that I thought was empty. I looked around me nervously…someone was down here with me. I called out softly. "Cry…?" I didn't hear anything and took another step forward feeling the hopelessness sinking in. "Ryan…?"

A groan from the lantern lit cell made me rush over to the door. I looked inside the cell and gasped when I saw in the dim light my best friend lying on the floor; not moving at all. I propped the pipe against the wall, slid my slim figure through the bars easily and knelt at his side but I didn't dare touch the man; I swear I thought if I did he would crumble away to nothing.

I leaned in a little and spoke softly. "Ryan, it's me Felix. Can you hear me?" I whispered desperately.

He didn't respond, I felt tears sting my eyes and tried again helplessly. "Ryan, please say something …anything." I dropped my head into my hands and started sobbing quietly when I suddenly realized that he wasn't wearing his mask. I smiled at him and sat up; trying to be strong. "I have something for you."

I reached behind me and untied an elastic band from around a belt loop of my pants. I grinned at the white 'sup guy' mask I held in my hands. I licked my thumb and cleaned off the few splatters of blood till they were gone. "I found this on the floor in the hallway; I guess she took it from you or something then dropped it." I reached over and softly lifted his head and put it on without looking at him. I smiled then sniffled. "I know that mystery doesn't really matter right now but that mask has always been your thing; I'd hate to leave you without it."

I crawled over to kneel behind him then leaned down and lightly kissed his exposed cheek. "I love you, Ryan. I'm so sorry."

I stood up and slipped out of the cell wiping away fresh tears. I grabbed the pipe and made my way toward the stairs. I heard something fall behind me and turned to see a Bro that stood by Cry's cell, it turned and saw me. I turned and ran from the Bro but tripped over an upturned floor panel and hit the ground hard; ripping my jeans, cutting up my knee and dropping the pipe. The candle went out so I couldn't see it anymore. I sat up and looked to see the Bro coming right for me. I stood up and backed up but stumbled into a pillar. I put my arms up to defend myself when I was suddenly hit from the side and hit the ground with a hard thud. It wasn't the Bro but there was a body on top of me and I could feel a warm hand on my mouth and their body pressed against mine.

I didn't look at it but it sounded like the Bro couldn't find us. I listened and heard it go upstairs and along the catwalks away from us.

I didn't dare move until the growling finally went away. I felt something warm and wet pour on my stomach and thighs. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the one tinderbox I had left. I flicked the little thing on and it lit up the person on top of me. He removed his hand and nodded at me with that expressionless face. "RYAN…!"

"You owe me; I could have let that thing eat your ass, you pussy!" He laughed and I pulled him into a tight hug. He rubbed my hair and squeezed me tight.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I asked as I pulled back to look at him a fresh stream of tears on my cheeks.

"Because I wasn't awake before; I didn't wake up till after I heard the Bro growl." He tried to stand but suddenly groaned and dropped to one knee. I moved the light closer to his body and his black button up exposed his chest. His skin was etched with cuts that looked pretty new and a lot of blood was seeping out. His right arm looked limp and he wouldn't move it; it hung limply at his side when I noticed the impossibly deep dent in it and moved my eyes elsewhere. I looked down and his blood stained my shirt and pants. I looked back up at him; more terrified than ever.

"What happened?" I asked reaching for his chest with my free hand.

"I was molested by the lead Barrel; she mutilated me then left me for dead." He said sarcastically then groaned again; clutching his stomach.

"Hang on I think I have some Laud-ad-a-That stuff that makes us better." I said frustrated then pulled out a thick bottle of Laudanum from my back pocket and handed it to him.

Ryan took the bottle then looked up at me. "I had to go through a bunch of rooms to find my way around again and I found a few of these while I was looking." I explained.

He reluctantly drank it then returned the empty bottle to me. Ryan suddenly fell back and convulsed while his arm made horrid cracking, squelching and crunching noises as the bones healed and the skin knit back together before my eyes. I didn't touch him because I was afraid I'd make something go wrong. Finally he stopped moving and he lay completely still as he panted heavily for a long while. It felt like forever before he finally caught his breath and used his repaired arm to sit himself up. He held his hand in front of his face and moved his fingers. I watched quietly while he got used to using his arm again. He sighed and I could hear a smile in his voice.

We stood up and headed for the stairs when Cry kicked something thin and metal. I felt along the ground till I found what he kicked and it was the pipe but the candle was missing. I picked it up and he just looked at me; confused. "I'll explain later."

We found the stairs and on the way up I only tripped once before we found the door. We opened it and it creaked loudly. We heard a growl from across the room and we rushed through the door giggling like a couple of idiots.

We walked for a while before I realized we were nearing where Stephano still was, I made a sudden turn to the right and hit a wall. Cry burst with laughter while I turned a bright shade of red then took a step to the left and went down the hall I had been aiming for; dragging him with me while he continued laughing.

He followed me stifling his laughter when we found a large door and went through it to find a big cobblestoned foyer with a terrace connecting two sets of stairs. On the terrace were red curtains that hung down from the ceiling and only one window. That window was fucking huge and overlooking the foyer. Outside I could see the sky was shrouded in dark clouds and I saw it light up for just a moment as lightning shot across the sky. I felt the thunder shake the castle and it scared me a little at how much power that sound held.

The chandelier lit up and we saw a woman standing on the terrace. She wore a brown leather dress and black knee high boots. She smiled down at us and bowed; her black hair falling to hide her face. "Welcome boys; happy to see you both still alive." She looked down at Cry who growled low in his throat and stepped closer to me; not taking his eyes off of her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the demon I'm supposed to face was her." He whispered into my ear.

"Me neither; it'd be fitting." And I knew it too. She was a sadistic, monstrosity of a woman. SHE TECHINICALLY ISN'T EVEN A WOMAN SHE'S A FAT BOX!

She locked eyes with me and smiled. "I know what your objective is Felix and I'm not one to break the rules." She said almost sounding sincere…almost. "You and I will have to fight of course; the usual bad guy banter." she rolled her eyes; not seeming to care much.

Cry leaned into my shoulder and whispered to me. "If she wasn't evil she would be a good match for Mr. Chair."

I silently agreed and looked back up at the woman who had begun twisting her long black hair around her finger. "Yes, if you beat me in battle then you can keep him and you'll get sent home. If I beat you then I'll admit defeat and you can go home while he stays here with me, deal?"

I thought about it for a moment when I heard a whisper in my ear. "Pewdie; say yes." I turned to look at Cry in utter shock.

"What…? Cry I can't beat her!" I whispered pointing at her.

"Relax; I've faced my demon; my objectives done. The last thing you need to do is defeat her and whether or not you win the fight; she's letting you go home. Once she admits defeat then we'll both get sent home and she can't stop us."

I smiled at him and pointed at his forehead. "You're a genius." I turned back to her and nodded.

She smiled then picked up a candle holder on her left and pulled it apart till it was just a pipe; like mine.

"Making it a fair fight," She explained then held the pipe at her side and shooed Cry.

He nodded at me then went up to the middle of the stairs. I watched the woman approach slowly and I waited for someone to say go. I started thinking about what Cry said and a sudden chill wracked my body. I turned to him with terror evident on my face. "Wait, Ryan it said dead or alive!"

"Exactly; you need to pay attention to the objectives, friend." She said to me then raised the pipe but I jumped back with a small shriek and swung; hitting her in the side. She yelped and stumbled back holding her side and doubling over silently. I didn't really know what to do now. "Sorry," She stood up straight and moved her arm away from where I'd hit her. A large gash ripped through her dress and into her abdomen. I looked at the end of my pipe and there was a split through the metal now splattered with fresh blood. I looked back at her and she had a wicked smirk on her face.

She chuckled and rushed at me with her pipe aimed to stab and I tried to run away but tripped and fell over. She ran right past me, stabbed the pipe into a space between the stones, swung around like a fricken stripper and came at me again.

I stood up but didn't get the pipe up in time and she landed a solid hit to my abdomen that sent me sliding across the cobblestones. I could feel a few holes form in the back of my shirt and the fabric felt hot and rubbery. My back felt raw in a few spots; sore and aching. I stayed there; trying to catch my breath.

I looked up and she was standing over me with the pipe raised pointing right at me. Just then I noticed that she was kinda tall…a little taller than my pipe when I suddenly got an idea. I raised the pipe and propped the end against the ground next to me and the tip is pointing at her stomach. She pays it no mind, raises the pipe to stab me and I use the last few seconds I have to lift my butt off the ground and wrap my legs around her hips. I pulled down hard and she freezes; staring right into my eyes.

Her eyes were wide with terror and she spat up a little blood on my shirt. I glare into her eyes as she drops her pipe and her eyes roll back into her head. The pipe impaled her stomach straight through and her blood pooled a little at the bottom end of the pipe beside me.

I lift the pipe just a little to move her body away from me and drop her a little ways away from me with a heavy thud. I sit up and sigh when I suddenly have Cry's arms around my shoulders from behind me. I lean back into his arms and sigh heavily when he lifts his mask up a little and kisses me on the cheek. Just as I'm about to return the favor I hear a loud creak from the terrace. I look up and see Jennifer, Piggeh and Mr. Chair come into the foyer.

"You guys!" I shout as they rush over to us.

"We would have found you sooner but you wouldn't believe how hard it was to avoid the Fapping Spiders." Jennifer explained as she slid on her knees to my side and hugged me tight.

Mr. Chair and Piggeh joined in on the group hug happily as I noticed that all three of them were coated in dust and cobwebs. What the hell were they doing? I was surrounded by congratulations and praises and-DID SOMEONE JUST GRAB MY ASS? (Piggeh…!)

When they finally let me go I look around for a fourth face but then I remember what happened to Stephano and I look down at the ground. My closest friend in this place, the one I've depended on for guidance whenever I played this game, my Bro; died to protect me. I bit my tongue before I said anything when I heard Mr. Chair scream at Piggeh. "Piggeh stop staring at his ass!" I didn't pay much attention to it but then Jennifer screamed and started clapping and I look up to see the source of that voice Stephano standing in the door way on our level and he smiles at me. "Allos Pewdie," I jumped up from the group and got to Stephano first.

His headdress was gone, his clothes were blood stained and there were two large holes on the stomach of his shirt where the spider fangs had penetrated and killed him.

I hugged him tight; he hugged me tight then picked me up and spun me around a few times before setting me down and pressing his forehead against mine.

"Pewdie I knew you could do it, I'm proud of you."

I can't stop the big grin on my face and he lets me go to smile at me. "I don't understand, did you re-spawn somewhere else?"

"There's no way he could have." I turned to see Mr. Chair standing behind me. "Remember, you and Stephano are the only two who don't fear the Barrels or the Knights. You two are the biggest threat so they destroyed almost all of the Stephano statues in the castle."

I turned back to him and clutched his shirt in my hands and looked up at him. "So how are you here?"

"That's the surprising part." He turned to the door and there stood the young Barrel that they'd questioned earlier. "Her name is Laura apparently and she showed up with some Laudanum."

"But she's a Barrel, why isn't she evil?" Jennifer asked glaring at the girl who glared back.

"That's something I can't answer either." She answered that one and smiled at Stephano. "I sorta, kinda didn't want Brooke to win. She's really crazy and heartless and she kills my brothers and sisters for fun. I'd be a little crazy too if I decided to stay." She smiled at me then bowed to me to which I responded by backing up a little.

She stood up straight and smiled at me. She looked almost sweet. "I hope you can forgive me for almost getting your friend killed."

I smiled and patted her dark hair which made her giggle like a little kid. "It'll take some getting used to but I forgive you; for now." Apparently that was good enough for her because she pounced on me with a hug and a big smile. She pulled back and stood beside Stephano and he smiled at me too.

I sighed with relief when we all heard Mr. Chair cleared his throat. "I think we should all get to leaving because these two will need to go home soon."

We started toward the stairs; leaving the damned castle behind. I stopped when I swear I heard the sound of metal moving against the ground…a pipe. I turned to see that crazy woman on her knees with a pipe in her hand; cocked back for a throw and her glare on me.

I gasped and everyone turned then from my left I heard a voice. "FELIX!" Cry screamed then tackled me out of the way.

I hit the floor and heard two girls scream then silence. I looked up and my blood ran cold; the pipe had gone straight through his chest and hit the ground with blood splattering on the ground from the impact a few feet away. He dropped to his knees then fell back clutching the spot where the pipe had gone through.

"Ryan!" I kneeled next him as he struggled to breathe. I looked up at Stephano helplessly; having trouble breathing myself. "We have to fix this!"

"We'll hold off getting you out of the castle for now; Mr. Chair let me see the satchel and pour whatever we have left down his throat before we lose him." Mr. Chair pulled up his satchel and dug through it when a strong wind suddenly blew through the room. He kept working but I looked up to see the roof of the castle was gone; we were exposed to the raging storm outside but the rain had stopped a long time ago.

The lightning created an electrical current that traveled through the clouds like white veins and I could see it. I felt a strange tingling sensation in my fingers and looked down to see my hands almost see through and static. I was horrified and looked at Stephano. "What's happening to me?"

"You've completed your objective, you're being sent home." Jennifer called out over the storm; her messy braid being whipped around behind her by the wind.

I looked down and Cry was still completely solid. Mr. Chair lifted the mask just to uncover his mouth and poured Laudanum down his throat. "But he's not-"

"Cry hasn't completed his objective. He hasn't faced his demons yet; he has to stay. Brooke wasn't the demon he had to face." Jennifer put a hand on my shoulder but pulled back when she felt how hard I was shaking.

"I can't go home until I know he's Ok! We're supposed to leave together!" I screamed helplessly when Piggeh stepped over and put a hand on my chest.

"Pewdie now I'm not the expert when it comes to a relationship with someone like Ryan-mostly because I tend to sexually harass the people around me. I know what I'm talking about when I say that you need to trust us and go home. We'll watch out for him till he completes his objective and returns home." Piggeh hugged me comfortingly then rubbed my hair. "He'll be safe with us till then; we'll help him get home; till then you go." He smiled and he looked serious for once.

I nodded and looked down at Cry one more time. Mr. Chair was on the third bottle of Laudanum and Cry was starting to regain his breath again. The hole in his chest was starting to heal but he was still in so much pain. Broken bones and flesh still needed to be repaired. I knelt down and lightly kissed his exposed lips. "Goodbye Ryan; I'll see you soon." I whispered to him quietly then stood up and looked at the sky.

I felt my whole body start going numb, I continued losing the feeling in my limbs slowly. First my hands then my arms entirely, my shoulders and my whole body till it finally got to my head. The wind is spiraling around me and I can feel it filling my shirt and the chill of it against my hot skin. I felt dizzy and tired, but at the same time I felt like a fire wire. The lightning shot down the wind currents and suddenly vanishes before it hits me. I'm in a dark tornado of wind and lightning, though I can't see the lightning I know it's there. I finally can't fight the dazed feeling in my head, lose my balance and fall back, and then I am nothing. I'm just gone.

**~Stephano's POV~**

Pewdie faded out of our site and the winds seemed to carry his essence away; taking him home. The wind died down as the roof faded back to its place above us. I turned to Mr. Chair who poured the last bottle of Laudanum down Ryan's throat who swallows and groans. The wound hasn't healed nearly enough yet. "Will he make it?" I ask.

"If we can find more Laudanum for him yeah, I think he'll be alright." He says as he straps the satchel over his shoulder.

He sees Piggeh reaching for Ryan's face and he reaches over and slaps his hand and I laugh. "Damn it Piggeh, the mask is there for a reason!"

"So what, it's not like he can tell me no!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose while Mr. Chair just glared at him. A loud growling makes my head snap up to the upper level and I look to Jennifer. "Can you buy us some time?"

"Fine, give me a minute and you guys get going." She jumps up and runs up the stairs to the door and stands in front of it.

I lift Cry's arm over my shoulder and Mr. Chair gets his other arm and lift him to his feet when we feel a tremble through the ground and a loud crash. I look up and see a large boulder sitting in front of the door with a pink bow on the top and I smile. "She's really getting good at that."

Mr. Chair nods and we rush out of the room with Piggeh holding open the door.

**~Pewdie's POV~**

An aching unlike anything I'd ever felt pounded in my head and back. I felt my cheek pressed up against something hard and hot. I lift my head and see blurry credits rolling on a flat screen. I sat up quickly; suddenly awake and my chair fell backwards. My head hit the floor as I somersaulted backwards and hit a cabinet. I stood up away from the computer then put my hands out in the 'I'm Okay' fashion before catching my breath and looking around. I was in my house, at my computer and Maya is jumping up at my legs. I smile and cry a little and kneel to hug my dog. She keeps making little snorting sounds and rubbing her faces on my cheek and I laugh as I cry. A girl's voice plays from my computer as bright white text shows up.

"**You did it Pewdie; you won. Congratulations; I wish your friend the best of luck. The motive for my actions and the creation of this map for you was to test a few things; Mr. Chair was right. I wanted you to prove your meaning in this world; that you weren't all talk and screaming when it came to the games that played with life or death. You joke and laugh at the characters misfortune so I put you in this situation to see if you can take what you dish. You've done well and I wish you well Felix; goodbye." –**_**Wild Lily Saber Tooth.**_

A message rolled at the bottom of the credits and I bit my lip as I sobbed a little; making Maya panic a little.

"_I love you Felix; I'll be home soon. Don't worry about me Pewds. *Brofist"-Ryan Terry_

I let out a hopeless whimper and hugged Maya a little tighter and cried. Maya licked my cheek and grumbled a little and rubbed me with her nose. I looked at her and kissed her furry little cheek.

"I missed you, Maya."

**Alright…the last chapter is coming soon you guys. It's the one you've all been waiting for. At the end of the next chapter there will be a special message and I think you guys might like it.**

**I like reviews! Thanks for staying with me this far!**


End file.
